


No Black or White in the Blue | Không có đen hoặc trắng trong sắc xanh lam

by Stony1111



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, But spoilers for everything before Cataclysm, Crossover, Dark, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's finally come, LOOK MEM MANAGED SLASH, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha may have stolen the fic, No Sex, No spoilers for Phase Two, Not Phase Two compliant, Pre-Cataclysm, Semi-Suicide attempts, Steve Has Issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, The Evil Plan, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, and it only took one fic this time, off-screen death of a child, slight victim blaming
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Anthony Stark chỉ muốn uống và suy ngẫm về những thất bại của gã trong yên bình. Thật không may, Antonio Stark đã chọn ngay lúc đó để xuất hiện. Bây giờ Tony phải đối phó với một phiên bản thay thế của chính gã, sự căng thẳng giữa gã và Steve, và sự khác biệt giữa các chiều không gian trên đầu của mọi thứ khác.Nhưng con quái vật lớn nhất có lẽ là quá nhiều để thậm chí hai Tonys ngăn lại...
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark (past), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark (Ultimates), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tony Stark (slight)
Kudos: 1





	1. Quái vật thực sự

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Black or White in the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392670) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác.

Tony Stark nhìn chằm chằm vào đồ uống của mình, chống lại thôi thúc đập nó vào tường. Nó sẽ không giải quyết bất cứ điều gì. Tony khá chắc chắn rằng nó thậm chí sẽ không mang lại cho gã sự hài lòng nhất thời. Nhưng sự thôi thúc muốn phá hủy, đặc biệt là phá hủy thứ gì đó mà gã sở hữu, gần như áp đảo.

Gã không ném ly Scotch, cũng không nôn hết những phần còn lại trong dạ dày trống rỗng. Gã đã nhận được một cú tặc lưỡi từ Captain America ngày hôm nay rồi, và gã không cần phải gợi lại sự chú ý của Steve một lần nữa. Bên cạnh đó, ném cái ly vào tường sẽ vô cùng lãng phí rượu, và Tony không quá chắc chắn rằng gã sẽ ném trúng với hộp sọ đang bị va đập bởi những chấn động còn lại đâu.

Biến bản thân thành một tên say rượu gào rú bất chấp cơn chấn động sẽ là một cách tốt hơn để không ném vỡ cái ly. Nó cũng sẽ đi kèm theo một bài thuyết giảng khác từ Cap, nhưng gã sẽ quá say để quan tâm đến những gì Steve nghĩ về mình. Ngay cả bây giờ Steve cũng đếch thể ít nghĩ về gã hơn. Nếu gã trở thành một kẻ điên và thất bại, thì ít nhất gã cũng có thể đi hết con đường này.

Tony nốc cạn ly Scotch, hưởng thụ cảm giác bỏng rát thiêu cháy cổ họng. Không phải loại Scotch đắt tiền, mà là loại rẻ mạt, loại không dễ nuốt trôi, bởi vì gã không xứng đáng được thoải mái ngay bây giờ. Gã có thể cảm nhận được tốc độ của nó khi nó hòa làm một với dòng máu trong dạ dày trống rỗng, và gã rót thêm một ly nữa. Nếu may mắn, gã sẽ sớm quá say để quan tâm.

Tuy nhiên, vẫn chưa đủ say để gã có thể nhìn thấy ảo giác với những tia sáng rực rỡ. Điều đó gây trở ngại trong kế hoạch của gã. "JARVIS!" Gã gọi to, che mắt khi cúi xuống. "Khởi động--"

"Tôi đến trong hòa bình." Một giọng nói mỉa mai cực kỳ quen thuộc vang lên. Tony biết rõ giọng nói đó -- gã đã xem đủ các video của bản thân để thậm chí nhận thấy sự méo mó khi nghe nó bên ngoài miệng của chính mình.

Gã liếc ra từ dưới gầm bàn và chớp mắt với những gì mình thấy khi tầm nhìn đã rõ ràng. Đây là loại chuyện xảy ra sau nửa chai chứ không phải một ly. Nghiêm túc đấy, gã không say đến mức bị ảo giác thấy bản thân trong một bộ đồ xa lạ - nhưng cũng quen thuộc - bộ giáp Iron Man. Người kia có tấm che mặt được lật lên và đang nhìn chằm chằm xuống một ly martini trống rỗng, được nắm chặt giữa những khớp ngón tay của bộ giáp. "Họ nói rượu sẽ không còn sau chuyến đi." Người kia buồn bã nói. "Nhưng tôi thực sự đã hy vọng. Anh sẽ không ngại chia sẻ một số loại vodka chất lượng cao, phải không?"

"JARVIS!" Tony hét lên.

"Bộ giáp đang đến, Sir." JARVIS trả lời.

"Ah, anh cũng có AI JARVIS." Người kia nói với một nụ cười thích thú xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt. "Mặc dù không có gì vượt trội hơn bản gốc. Xin chào, JARVIS."

JARVIS không trả lời, thay vào đó mặc bộ giáp cho Tony sau khi nó xuất hiện dưới sảnh. "Thông báo cho các Avengers khác." Tony nói khi gã đóng tấm che mặt. Gã đưa tay lên, repulsor sẵn sàng. "Anh là ai?"

"Tôi nên nghĩ đó là điều hiển nhiên. JARVIS giúp kiểm soát bộ đồ?" Bản sao của gã hỏi, nhìn bộ giáp của Tony một cách hiếu kì. Bây giờ Tony đang quan sát, gã đã có thể nhận ra sự khác biệt. Dù đó là cái quái gì, y không phải là một bản sao hoàn hảo. Tóc y xù hơn, khuôn mặt hốc hác hơn. Làn da của y có một chút nhợt nhạt - Tony liên tưởng đến một số đứa trẻ mà gã thỉnh thoảng đến thăm trong bệnh viện - của một người đã bị bệnh trong một thời gian dài. Bộ giáp chắc chắn là khác biệt rồi, với những góc cạnh sắc bén hơn Tony muốn trong các thiết kế của mình.

"Tôi đã nói rằng tôi đến trong hòa bình." Doppelganger của gã nói, dường như không quan tâm.

"Tony, cái gì--" Steve nói khi anh lao vào, trong bộ đồng phục (có lẽ vừa mới trở lại tập luyện, Tony nghĩ, xem xét lại lịch trình của Steve trong đầu) và khiên giơ lên. Anh nhìn Tony thật, người có tấm che mặt úp xuống, sau đó nhìn vào bản sao không đội mũ bảo hiểm, tự động di chuyển sang phía của doppelganger. "Bộ giáp có vấn đề ư?" Anh hỏi y, nhìn vào ly martini trống rỗng với sự không tán thành.

Tony cảm thấy bị phản bội một chút, đặc biệt khi Steve rõ ràng nhận ra sự khác biệt. Gã cho rằng đó là những gì gã nhận được khi đóng tấm che mặt xuống khi có hai người họ. Thành thật mà nói, bộ giáp đã xuất hiện một lần, và mọi người đều cho rằng bộ giáp hiện đang trống rỗng. Gã sẽ sửa cái trục trặc nhỏ đó! "Cap, tránh xa anh ta ra!" Tony nói, lật tấm che mặt lên để Steve có thể thấy gã thực sự đang ở trong.

Steve nhảy lùi lại, lúc này chiếc khiên giơ lên đề phòng kẻ xâm nhập. Anh nhìn vào giữa hai người họ, rồi nheo mắt nhìn doppelganger. Tony kia vẫy tay. "Anh là ai?"

"Thật thù địch lắm thay." Doppelganger nói với một tiếng thở dài. "Tất cả những gì tôi muốn là một ly rượu. Anh không phải là một trong số tôi đã tỉnh táo, phải không?"

Tony kia rùng mình, một chuyển động kỳ quặc truyền qua bộ giáp. Rồi y nhìn xuống cái chai trên bàn mà Tony đã uống. "Ah, tốt. Hình như là không. Scotch? Trừ khi mọi thứ ở đây rất khác biệt, cũng không phải loại cao cấp. Tôi chỉ uống đồ rẻ tiền khi tôi muốn cảm nhận sự thiêu đốt."

Đôi mắt của y -- đôi mắt xanh, Tony nhận ra ngay từ đầu, trông đầy bất ngờ. "Tôi cho rằng đó là một cách để nói rằng anh đã có một ngày tồi tệ?"

Tony cảm thấy mắt mình mở to khi gã nhìn chằm chằm lại, cơn giận bốc lên. "Làm sao anh... Anh là tên quái nào thế?" Tony cáu kỉnh.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không quen với việc thực sự phải giới thiệu bản thân. Đó là một trải nghiệm mới lạ." Tony khác nói với một đợt sóng nhỏ khác. Sau đó, y chuyển ly martini của mình và đưa tay phải ra như muốn bắt tay."Tôi đã luôn muốn gặp bản thân mình. Xin chào! Tôi là anh."

Tony không hạ cánh tay xuống, repulsor vẫn phát sáng đầy đe dọa. Doppelganger hạ tay xuống, nhìn Steve đầy ẩn ý.

"Du hành thời gian?" Steve hỏi, trông có vẻ hơi lạc lõng.

"Tôi cho rằng điều đó có thể về mặt kỹ thuật." Doppelganger nói, nhìn xung quanh. "Nhưng nếu đây là quá khứ, tôi chưa từng đến đây và nếu đây là tương lai, anh sẽ nhớ tôi đã làm điều đó, nên có lẽ là không. Và... Chà. Mẹ kiếp. Mắt nâu. Tôi đã không mong đợi điều đó." Doppelganger giờ đang chăm chú nhìn Tony, tiến lại gần hơn mặc dù các loại vũ khí đang nhắm vào y.

"Thế anh mong đợi điều gì?" Tony hỏi, hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Rượu thuộc loại nào đó. Vodka, martini, rõ ràng, mặc dù tôi sẽ uống scotch, nếu cần. Tỉnh táo không phải thói quen của tôi, old boy." Tony kia nói. Rồi y thở dài, đặt ly martini trống rỗng xuống, giơ hai tay lên với repulsor đã tắt. "Tôi đầu hàng. Đưa tôi đến gặp lãnh đạo của các anh."

"Trường hợp khẩn cấp gì vậy?" Clint thở hổn hển, hết hơi khi chạy vào phòng. Ngẫm lại, Tony đáng lẽ phải cụ thể hơn khi gã bật báo động, nhưng việc này quá kì lạ để có thể suy nghĩ thấu đáo. "Tôi nghe nói rằng... Cái quái gì vậy? Không, chuyện quái gì vậy? Tại sao lại có hai Tony Stark?"

Doppelganger mỉm cười và vẫy tay lần nữa. "Xin chào, Clint. Rất vui khi chú có thể tham gia với bọn anh."

"Mẹ nó chứ cuộc đời của tui." Clint nói. "Không. Tui đíu thể xử lý hai trong số họ được đâu. Ông giải quyết chuyện này đi, Cap."

"Hawkeye." Steve cảnh báo.

"Tôi có thể đề cập một lần nữa là tôi đến trong hòa bình không?" Tony kia nói. "Tôi là Tony Stark từ một chiều không gian khác. Tôi thuộc nhóm Ultimates, giống như mấy người, nhưng với một vài điểm khác biệt."

"Ultimates là gì vậy?" Clint hỏi.

Lần đầu tiên, doppelganger trông có vẻ khó hiểu. Y vẫy tay với tất cả bọn họ. "Mọi người không được gọi là Ultimates?"

"Avengers." Tony nói, chống lại sự thôi thúc bắn tia repulsor vào bản thân khác của gã để khuất phục y và để các điệp viên đưa y vào thẩm vấn.

"Chiến dịch đặc biệt của Fury?" Tony kia lúng túng nói. Khi không ai trong số họ trả lời, y có vẻ trầm ngâm. "Không, tôi không thể tưởng tượng Fury để bất kỳ phiên bản nào của tôi tham gia vào chiến dịch đặc biệt của ổng. Thật kỳ lạ. Dù sao đi nữa, chỉ vì tôi đến từ một chiều không khác không có nghĩa là tôi ở đây để chiếm lấy thế giới."

"Sẽ không phải là điều kỳ lạ nhất xảy ra với chúng tôi." Natasha nói.

Tony khác quay lại ngay khi nghe thấy giọng nói của cô, đôi mắt y mở to và Tony biết ánh mắt đó. Đó là cái nhìn mà Tony đã thấy khi gặp ác mộng, thở hổn hển vào giữa đêm khi nhìn vào gương và chống lại cảm giác chết đuối. Cái nhìn đã biến mất vài giây sau đó và được thay thế bằng ánh mắt lạnh lùng mà Tony hoàn toàn xa lạ. Tony đã thấy mình tức giận trước đây, nhưng đây là một điều khác biệt, một điều đáng sợ hơn. Lần đầu tiên, doppelganger giơ tay lên phòng thủ, repulsor sáng lên. "Natasha." Tony kia nói, giọng y lạnh lùng. "Ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô còn sống ở đây đấy."

Tony có thể thấy đội của mình đang di chuyển, dự định hạ doppelganger mắt xanh. Gã đã quá quen thuộc với những gì sẽ xảy ra với họ nếu họ tấn công trong khi Tony khác ở trong trạng thái này. Chỉ Cap có vũ khí, và Tony kia không ở trong trạng thái sẵn sàng để kìm chế. Gã tính toán các khả năng, tìm kiếm cách để kết thúc điều này một cách nhanh chóng. Đáng buồn thay, cách duy nhất có lý là cần có người có miệng lưỡi khéo léo và điều đó có nghĩa là nói chuyện với doppelganger này bằng lời của y. Hoặc là ném cả hai ra ngoài cửa sổ, và Tony không muốn phá Tháp lần nữa. Gã nghĩ lại về cái nhìn bao phủ vội vã mà doppelganger đã có, và đưa ra quyết định của chính mình.

"JARVIS, mở bộ giáp ra đi." Tony nói khẽ.

"Sir, đó là một hành động không khôn ngoan lúc này--"

"Mở nó ra." Tony ra lệnh, quan sát khi bộ giáp mở ra. Gã bước ra khỏi nó, bước về phía bản sao của mình với hai tay trong không trung.

"Tony, em đang làm gì vậy?" Steve hỏi. "Quay lại bộ đồ ngay!"

Tony phớt lờ anh, nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt xanh thẳm. "Không sao đâu." Tony nói, bước đi bình tĩnh. "Natasha đứng về phía chúng ta."

"Con chó cái đó khiến anh nghĩ vậy." Tony khác khinh bỉ. Y không hạ tay xuống. "Nói cho tôi biết, ĐỒNG ĐỘI, có phải cô định lén lút lấy tài khoản ngân hàng Stark ở đây không? Hay cô chưa tìm thấy đứa trẻ nào để giết?"

"Tôi không có hứng thú làm hại trẻ em hay tiền của Tony." Natasha nói với một cái nhún vai, nhưng cô đi theo sự dẫn dắt của Tony, cất con dao găm nhỏ mà cô vừa với tới. Cô giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng để chứng tỏ mình vô hại. Không phải Black Widow là vô hại, nhưng đó là suy nghĩ được tính. "Tôi không ở đây để làm hại bất cứ ai, càng không có ý hại đội của tôi."

"Hãy nói điều đó với vợ và con của Barton." Tony khác nói.

"Hãy nhớ rằng, tui không có vợ hoặc con." Clint đề nghị, nhưng repulsor của doppelganger không tắt đi.

Đến lúc này, Tony đã đủ gần để đặt bàn tay trần của mình lên chiếc găng tay của y, ấn nhẹ xuống. Không có áo giáp của riêng mình, gã không có hy vọng đẩy nó xuống nếu Tony kia không muốn, nhưng gã giữ áp lực ổn định. "Nếu anh đến từ chiều không gian khác," Tony nói nhẹ nhàng. "Sẽ có sự khác biệt. Cô ấy không phải là người xấu ở đây."

"Anh sẽ biết nếu cô ta là người xấu?" Tony kia hỏi.

Trong sự im lặng, Natasha nhếch mép. Bởi vì không, họ thực sự sẽ không.

Nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề. "Không phải lần này." Tony nói, hy vọng rằng gã đang nói sự thật. Gã không muốn nghĩ Black Widow sẽ lừa họ. Đó là một suy nghĩ kinh hoàng, mặc dù chết bởi bắp đùi của Natasha có lẽ là một trong những cái chết tốt hơn mà Tony có thể nghĩ đến.

"Thật vậy sao?" Tony kia nghi ngờ hỏi. "Cô ta đã ngủ với anh hả?"

"Không." Tony nói, lông mày phải của gã co giật, gã cố gắng ngụy trang thành một cái nhướn mày mỉa mai. "Chắc chắn không phải."

Tony kia nheo mắt. "Anh biết đấy, anh trông đáng chú ý như tôi khi tôi nói dối. Có vẻ như chúng ta có cùng một cách nói."

"Đợi đã, nghiêm túc chứ?" Clint hỏi, nhìn chăm chú vào Tony, rồi đến Natasha. "Cái quái gì vậy? Ông anh đang nói dối hở? Sao tui lại không biết điều này vậy được?"

Bây giờ Tony hốt hoảng. Gã quay lại đối mặt với Natasha. "Điều này không được tính là tôi nói nhé!"

Natasha thở dài, nhưng cô không có vẻ gì là sắp giết gã. Steve, mặt khác, rất tức giận. Tony đã chiến đấu chống lại cái nhăn mặt. "Đó là tình một đêm." Natasha làm rõ trước khi Steve có thể nói bất cứ điều gì, điều mà Tony đánh giá rất cao. Cô không thể giận gã vì đã để sự thật lộ ra khi cô để gã chiến đấu một mình trong hoàn cảnh này. "Chúng tôi đã đặt cược về... danh tiếng của anh ấy. Cách tốt nhất để giải quyết nó là tìm hiểu cá nhân."

"Đó là một đêm kinh khủng." Tony nói thêm.

"Vì thế?" Clint nói trong sự im lặng theo sau. "Tui tò mò chết đi được Ổng có được không?"

"Nói anh ta 'được' là còn nói nhẹ nhàng đấy." Natasha trả lời với một nụ cười nhếch mép. "Danh tiếng của anh ấy rất vững chắc và kiếm được nhiều tiền."

Tony cho phép mình tự mãn về điều đó. Vô cùng tự mãn.

"Stark, Widow, không phải lúc." Steve cắn răng, mặt đỏ bừng. Tony rất buồn khi nói rằng gã không thể biết đó là sự bối rối hay tức giận, nhưng gã đang nghiêng về vế sau vì thực tế là bàn tay không cầm chiếc khiên đang cuộn lại thành đấm.

Tony kia lặng lẽ quan sát cuộc trao đổi, và Tony có thể cảm thấy y dao động ngay cả khi mặc áo giáp khi tay y run lên. "Thôi nào." Tony nói, trả lại toàn bộ sự chú ý của mình cho bản sao ở thế giới khác. "Hãy đưa anh ra khỏi bộ đồ. Sau đó, anh có thể cho chúng tôi biết lý do anh ở đây."

"Tôi không..." Tony kia nói, ánh mắt khó tả biến mất và tan vỡ.

Tony biết nên làm những gì. Gã không hoàn toàn chắc chắn rằng gã muốn những người khác biết, vì đó cũng là điểm yếu của gã. Tuy nhiên, không có nhiều sự lựa chọn. Gã đưa tay lên, cảm thấy lúng túng bên ngoài bộ đồ. Gã nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc bản sao của mình, kết thúc chuyển động trên má. Chuyển động vừa thân mật vừa êm dịu; Tony nhanh chóng chạm vào, và đó là điều tốt nhất gã có thể làm khi bản sao của gã trốn trong bộ giáp.

Doppelganger nao núng, nhưng không gạt tay gã đi. Thay vào đó y dựa vào bàn tay như một con mèo, nhắm mắt lại và hít một hơi. Y hạ cánh tay xuống, và repulsor được tắt đi. "Miễn là anh hứa sẽ có rượu." Tony kia nói, giọng y run run.

"Vodka ngon nhất tôi có." Tony hứa. Gã lờ đi sự không tán thành trong mắt Steve. Gã để mắt đến Tony Stark từ một thế giới khác. Người kia trông kiệt sức sau cuộc trao đổi.

"Được rồi. Nhưng tôi sẽ cần giúp đỡ để thoát khỏi nó. Giáp của tôi không như của anh." Người kia nói, hơi dựa vào Tony. Không có cách nào Tony có thể chống đỡ được trọng lượng của bộ giáp, chưa kể bản sao của gã trông to lớn hơn gã. Nhưng y dựa vào Tony, đủ để cảm nhận áp lực về sức nặng của y thông qua bộ giáp. Tony biết mánh khóe đó, để thuyết phục tâm trí gã rằng gã thực sự có thể cảm nhận được chúng, và gã đã không rời đi. Sau một cái nhìn cuối cùng về Natasha, một sự pha trộn giữa khát khao và sự phản bội, Tony kia quay lưng đi.

Gã dẫn 'mình khác' (chết tiệt, rằng đây là cụm từ gã phải sử dụng) xuống xưởng, theo sau là một Captain America trông rất không vui. "Anh không cần phải đi theo chúng tôi." Tony lẩm bẩm, lườm Steve.

"Anh ta mặc giáp. Em thì không." Steve nói, trả lại bằng ánh mắt giận dữ. Tony rời mắt khỏi Steve, không muốn đối mặt với sự tức giận ở đó. Không phải khi gã đáng bị như vậy.

Gã cảm thấy một bàn tay kim loại vỗ vai mình. "Hãy để anh ta gầm gừ một cách nam tính và giả vờ rằng anh cần được bảo vệ, old boy. Anh ta thích điều đó, và điều đó giúp anh ta dễ đối phó hơn. Ít gắt gỏng hơn. Và trời cấm Captain America cằn nhằn."

"Prozac (1) sẽ không hoạt động với anh ta, nếu chỉ một viên." Tony trả lời.

Tony kia trông vẫn run rẩy, nhưng y cười yếu ớt khi Steve khịt mũi. "Không rượu." Người kia than thở. "Đôi khi tôi nhớ những ngày anh ấy quan hệ thường xuyên, bởi vì tất cả sự tự do và không tán thành đó đều tập trung ở nơi khác."

"Tôi cái gì cơ?" Steve nói, loạng choạng trong bước chân của chính mình.

"Ý anh là anh ta thả lỏng khi được quan hệ thường xuyên?" Tony hỏi, vì đây là thông tin thích hợp.

"Anh ta chưa làm điều đó ở đây?" Tony khác hỏi, sự hài hước bình thường của y đang trở lại. "Tôi sẽ không nói anh ấy buông thả, nhưng anh ấy tập trung hơn vào việc không tán thành cách phụ nữ ngày nay ăn mặc khi anh ấy từ chối thói quen uống rượu của chúng ta. Điều đó đặt anh ấy vào mối quan hệ với một người phụ nữ đã kết hôn."

"Đã kết hôn?" Steve hỏi, trông hoàn toàn kinh ngạc. "Tôi sẽ không..."

Bây giờ Tony khác trông cực kì vui vẻ. "Oh, đợi cho đến khi tôi quay lại để nói với Cap, bản thân khác của anh ta đã kinh hoàng vì chuyện tình của anh ta với..." Đôi mắt xanh của y mờ đi trong giây lát, và y dừng lại, lắc đầu. "Sau đó, một lần nữa, có lẽ tốt nhất không nên đề cập đến cô ấy bây giờ."

Có gì đó trong quá khứ, và Tony có thể thấy cái chết mà đôi mắt ấy nhìn thấy. Trong những trường hợp bình thường, đây sẽ là lời nói bóng gió của Tony để thay đổi chủ đề và trêu chọc Steve không thương tiếc vì đã cắt cổ người đàn ông khác. Tuy nhiên, mọi thứ vẫn quá căng thẳng giữa họ, vì vậy Tony chỉ dẫn họ xuống xưởng mà không có bình luận nào khác.

Tháo bộ giáp ra là một công việc tẻ nhạt, vì ổ khóa và kẹp khác với bộ đồ của Tony, và họ không thể sử dụng giàn khoan gã dựng trên ban công mà không cần lập trình thêm. Tony sẽ làm việc vào tối nay (và hãy nhìn vào bộ giáp của người kia đi, bởi vì Tony tò mò về chất lỏng màu xanh lá cây. Cộng với các mạch mà gã thấy là hết sức gợi cảm), nhưng bây giờ họ làm việc trong im lặng. Với Steve ở đó, thật khó để nói chuyện, và Tony không có tâm trạng để đặt câu hỏi.

Sự im lặng kéo dài cho đến khi Tony tháo tấm ngực ra, và bên dưới không có ánh sáng xanh. Gã ngạc nhiên nhìn lên bản sao của mình. Lò phản ứng hồ quang của riêng gã được che bởi bộ đồ gã mặc, ánh sáng bị che khuất, nhưng Tony này đang mặc undershirt và boxers, không có chỗ nào đủ gần để che đi vòng cung. Những gì Tony có thể thấy ở ngực của y là nó còn nguyên vẹn. Nếu không có lò phản ứng hồ quang và không có vết sẹo rõ ràng, thì tại sao...

"Anh không có--" Steve bắt đầu nói. Anh cắt ngang do tín hiệu sắc bén của Tony. Nếu doppelganger không có lò phản ứng, y không cần biết Tony có. Bản sao của gã nhìn họ tò mò, nhưng không bình luận. Nó đã khiến Tony suy nghĩ rất nhiều về, một phiên bản thay thế của gã không có lỗ trên ngực.

Tony không hài lòng khi thấy rằng bản sao mắt xanh của gã cao hơn gã một chút bên ngoài bộ đồ. Tuy nhiên, bộ đồ ba mảnh của Tony vẫn vừa vặn ngay cả khi chúng hơi chật xung quanh cơ thể y, vì vậy một khi người đàn ông kia được chăm sóc đúng cách, họ sẽ quay trở lại tầng chung để gặp những người khác.

Tony kia không nhìn về phía Natasha khi y bước vào phòng, kiên quyết bỏ qua thực tế cô tồn tại. Y nở nụ cười với Thor, ngay cả khi Bruce chào đón y với cái nhìn ngạc nhiên.

Tony, về phần mình, đã đi thẳng đến quầy bar. Gã đã chọn một ly martini với ba quả ô liu và một ly Scotch ngon lành của gã (không có lý do gì để cho đội biết rằng bản thân khác của gã đã thông báo thói quen đó) cho chính mình. "Còn ai uống nữa không?" Gã hỏi.

Ánh nhìn nghiêm khắc không tán thành từ Steve đã dập tắt Thor và Clint. "Black Russian, nếu anh có thể làm được." Natasha nói trong sự thể hiện về tình đoàn kết. Tony biết mình thích cô.

"Vì cô, sugar pie, bất cứ thứ gì." Tony trả lời khô khan. Gã trộn Vodka và Kahlúa, cẩn thận mang cả ba loại đồ uống đến. Tony kia nâng cốc với gã, quay sang Natasha một nửa trước khi y dừng lại... "Vậy, câu chuyện là gì? Tôi cho rằng cú nhảy là có chủ ý, không phải vô tình." Tony nói, ngồi trên ghế bành thay vì nơi gã thường ở bên cạnh Steve và Bruce.

"Anh biết đấy, như thường lệ. Stark Tech bị đánh cắp," Tony kia nói. "Tìm kiếm ai đó đã đánh cắp kế hoạch từ các tập tin cá nhân của anh trai tôi."

Tony chớp mắt. "Anh trai?" Clint hỏi, mọi ánh mắt đều hướng về Tony.

"Chúng tôi là sinh đôi." Tony khác nói, cũng tò mò nhìn Tony bây giờ. "Gregory thân yêu thế nào trong thế giới này?"

Chúa ơi, Tony không nghĩ thế giới của họ lại có thể chống đỡ được cặp song sinh Stark. "Tôi là con một." Tony nói, giơ tay lên để trấn an những người khác. "Chưa bao giờ gặp bất kỳ thành viên gia đình nào tên là Gregory."

Tony kia nhìn xuống martini của mình với vẻ mặt trống rỗng. "Ah." Y nói. Tony tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Gregory. "Tôi không cho rằng tôi có thể nói chuyện với anh ấy ở đây sau điều đó. Đáng tiếc."

"Điều gì đã xảy ra với người anh em song sinh của anh mà anh không thể nói chuyện với anh ấy trong thế giới của anh?" Thor hỏi, bất chấp ánh mắt cảnh báo của Natasha.

"Tôi tắt máy duy trì sự sống của anh ấy." Tony kia nói một cách tối tăm, để lại martini trước khi tiếp tục như thể câu hỏi chưa được hỏi. "Tôi chắc rằng tất cả các anh đều biết rằng hầu hết mọi người coi tôi là thiên tài. Vì vậy, khi tôi nói rằng Gregory thông minh hơn tôi gấp mười lần, tôi chắc chắn anh sẽ nhận ra toàn bộ vấn đề."

Tony không thích nghĩ đến việc có ai đó thông minh hơn gã gấp mười lần. Gã có thể nghe thấy sự phẫn nộ ẩn giấu cẩn thận trong giọng nói của người kia, vì vậy gã không nghĩ mình là người duy nhất. "Người anh song sinh của anh đã tạo ra vũ khí." Tony nói, một cảm giác sợ hãi ngày càng lớn dần trên vai gã.

"Anh ta có ít phẩm chất đạo đức hơn tôi." Tony khác trả lời. "Cụm từ mà Nick thích sử dụng là gì ấy nhỉ? Ah, phải. Phi luân lý. Giống như cách ông ta hỗ trợ những thiên tài cưng của mình. Cho đến khi họ phản bội ông ta và vu oan ông ta phản quốc, dù sao đi nữa."

Tony đứng dậy pha một ly đồ uống khác, đẩy lùi cảm giác khó chịu mà gã cảm thấy. Một lần, rất lâu trước đây, Tony đã tự hỏi liệu gã có bớt cô đơn khi có anh chị em hoặc các thành viên khác trong gia đình không. Bây giờ gã vô cùng vui mừng vì gã không bao giờ có được điều ước đó. Gã đặt đồ uống trước mặt Tony kia, trước khi nâng ly Scotch của chính mình.

"Vì vậy, ông đã có một anh trai song sinh độc ác chế tạo vũ khí, và những bản kế hoạch cho một trong những vũ khí đó đã bị đánh cắp?" Clint hỏi. "Làm thế nào mà nó thậm chí hoạt động? Ý tui là, song sinh thường độc ác như nhau, nhưng Tony lại là biểu tượng tối đẹp."

Bruce xen ngang. "Clint, không phải mọi thứ diễn ra như phim."

"Gregory tóc vàng." Tony khác nói một cách hữu ích.

Miệng Clint há hốc. Tony chỉ phớt lờ cậu ta với sự nhiệt thành tương tự, Tony kia thì phớt lờ Natasha. "Tại sao lại đến đây? Có vẻ hơi xa để bắt một tên trộm." Tony nói.

"Rõ ràng tên trộm đã chạy qua một máy phát cổng thông tin SHIELD đang nghiên cứu khi hắn ta đang cố trốn thoát. Cho dù đó là công nghệ của Reed hay Mysterio, Monica sẽ không nói với tôi. Cô ấy không muốn tôi rình mò nhiều hơn tôi đã làm, nhưng tôi cược đó là thứ gì đó mà Reed đã làm trước khi anh ta phát điên." Tony kia nói. Tony không nhận ra cái tên Reed, nhưng gã biết rằng đó là vết nhơ đặc biệt của sự tình cờ mà bản thân khác của gã đang để lộ. Sự thù hận ở đó được che đậy tốt, nhưng Tony biết bản thân quá rõ. "Vì vậy, các Ultimates được phân chia đi qua các chiều không gian có khả năng nhất." Tony khác tiếp tục. "Nếu chúng tôi không tìm thấy bất cứ điều gì trước khi hết hai tuần, thì cổng sẽ mở ra một lần nữa để đưa chúng tôi về nhà."

"Vì vậy, điều đó có nghĩa là nó thậm chí có thể không ở trong chiều không gian này." Steve nói một cách suy nghĩ. "Anh có cách nào để theo dõi nó không?"

"Việc đó sẽ giống như mò kim đáy bể nếu chúng tôi không phát hiện." Tony kia nói khô khan. "Rất may, tên trộm đã đánh cắp một số thứ khác cần lưu ý, một trong số đó phát ra một số bức xạ ở mức độ thấp nhưng độc nhất. Những người khác có máy theo dõi; tôi có bộ đồ có thể làm được ít nhiều điều tương tự."

"Và anh có biết họ đã đánh cắp bản kế hoạch nào không?" Tony khẽ hỏi.

"Greg không có ở đây để hỏi." Y nói, bất kỳ đau buồn nào gã có thể cảm thấy đều bị khóa lại một cách an toàn. "Tôi sợ rằng người anh em song sinh thân yêu của tôi đã không để lại bất kỳ hồ sơ nào với tôi và tên trộm đã xóa sạch hàng đống bộ nhớ sau khi hắn ta có được thông tin. Anh cũng chỉ biết như tôi mà thôi."

"Đúng là nhà Stark nhỉ." Clint nói.

"Cẩn tắc vô ưu mà, đó có phải là lý do tại sao anh đang tìm kiếm nó bất kể đó là gì không?" Natasha nói, lần đầu tiên lên tiếng.

Tony kia vẫn đứng yên, và Tony muốn đặt tay lên lưng y, nhưng y ở quá xa. "Như cô ta nói." Tony kia nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào đồ uống của mình với một biểu cảm thậm chí Tony chẳng thể gọi tên. "Tôi không nghĩ là chiều không gian này xứng đáng với bất cứ điều gì anh trai tôi có thể nghĩ ra."

"Sau đó, chúng tôi sẽ hỗ trợ anh trong việc tìm kiếm." Thor nói.

"Nhưng tôi muốn có ít nhất một trong số các Avengers đi cùng với anh mọi lúc." Steve nhanh chóng thêm vào.

"Thật khó để được tin tưởng nhỉ." Tony kia nói với một tiếng thở dài. Y uống ly martini của mình chậm hơn lần này, với một biểu cảm bình tĩnh, mặc dù Tony có thể thấy cách y cầm ly. Y giống như một con vịt trong nước -- bình tĩnh trên bề mặt, nhưng chèo như địa ngục bên dưới.

"Chúng ta hãy đi xuống xưởng. Tôi có thể thức đêm và xem liệu tôi có thể giúp anh theo dõi bức xạ không." Tony nói, hy vọng sẽ nhìn rõ hơn về bộ giáp của mình khác.

"Thor, đi với họ." Steve ra lệnh.

Tony quay lại, giận dữ với mệnh lệnh. Gã đã chịu đựng Captain America đủ rồi. "Vì vậy, bây giờ anh đếch thể tin tưởng tôi nữa, phải không?" Tony hét lên, những ngón tay quấn chặt quanh chiếc ly trong tay khi gã nỗ lực không ném nó.

Steve trông như thể Tony đã tát anh khoảnh khắc đó, trước khi cơn giận thay thế. "Đó không phải là điều tôi đang nói, Tony. Em--"

"Sao cũng được." Tony ngắt lời, xoay gót chân. "Tôi sẽ ra khỏi đây."

"Rất suôn sẻ, Rogers. Tôi có thể nói là hoàn toàn khéo léo." Tony khác nói. Steve nhăn mặt vì sự tức giận mà anh có thể nghe thấy trong giọng nói còn lại của Tony.

Steve cảm thấy đôi vai mình chùng xuống. "Tôi không bao giờ có ý ám chỉ điều đó." Anh nói.

"Tôi không thể nghĩ theo bất cứ cách nào khác, và đó không phải là do suy nghĩ mù mờ của một kẻ nghiện rượu." Tony khác nói, đi theo sau Tony vũ trụ này mà không nói lời nào khác.

"Tôi chỉ... Họ nghĩ quá giống nhau. Tony kia có thể..." Steve nhìn xuống, nhắm mắt lại. Anh đã làm rối tung nó lên.

Anh cảm thấy một tay đặt lên vai và ngước lên nhìn Thor. "Tôi sẽ trông chừng họ, người anh em, đừng sợ. Tôi sẽ cố gắng thuyết phục họ rằng anh có ý tốt." Người ngoài hành tinh (Steve từ chối thừa nhận anh ta là một vị thần) nói, mỉm cười ân cần.

"Tôi cũng nên đi cùng để đảm bảo họ không làm nổ tung Tháp." Bruce nói, trông có vẻ lo lắng. "Gấp đôi Tonys có nghĩa là gấp đôi rắc rối."

Clint cười thầm. "Yeah, chúc may mắn với việc kìm nén, Doc."

Khi Thor và Bruce rời khỏi phòng sau hai Tonys (đôi khi Steve bỏ qua quá khứ, chỉ vì nó ít phức tạp hơn. Hydra là ác quỷ, kết thúc câu chuyện. Và anh đã không phải đối phó với bản sao của đồng đội mà anh vừa thương vừa giận) Steve tìm chiếc khiên của mình. Anh an ủi bản thân rằng đó là một ẩn số của cuộc sống, ngay cả khi điều đó dẫn anh đến điều này.

"Tony và tôi ngủ với nhau trước khi anh và anh ấy bắt đầu ở bên nhau." Natasha nói sau một lúc, gợi lại cuộc trò chuyện mà Steve đã rất cố gắng để quên. "Đó là khá sớm sau khi chia tay với Pepper."

"Và cô quyết định ngủ với em ấy là một cách tốt để cổ vũ em ấy?" Steve nói, buộc bản thân không được cáu kỉnh. Anh tôn trọng Natasha, anh đã làm thế, và cô là một người trưởng thành, người không cần đạo đức hay sự ghen tuông của anh. Anh đã nhận được bài giảng đó trước đây và thực sự, anh rất vui vì phụ nữ có nhiều tự do hơn. Tuy nhiên, điều đó không thay đổi thực tế là cô đã ngủ với Tony.

"Và tôi đã tò mò." Natasha nói với một nụ cười nhếch mép. "Những gì tôi nói trước đó không chỉ là để vuốt ve cái tôi của anh ấy. Nhân tiện, tất cả đều là sự thật. Anh đang ở trong một chuyến đi hết sức tồi tệ đấy."

Có những điều Steve thực sự không muốn biết về đồng đội của mình. Ít nhất, anh tự nhủ mình không muốn biết điều này. Theo như Natasha ngủ với Tony, đó là sự thật. Anh không chịu nghĩ về việc Tony đã ngủ ngon như thế nào. "Nhưng đừng lo lắng, Cap. Tôi không chen vào hai ngưòi." Natasha tiếp tục. "Anh ấy đã không đưa bất cứ ai về nhà kể từ khi hai người bắt đầu."

"Giữa chúng tôi không phải như vậy." Steve phản đối, bất chấp sự nhẹ nhõm mà anh cảm thấy trước lời nói của cô.

Clint khịt mũi. "Cap, tui nghĩ tất cả bọn này đều biết có một con quái vật mắt xanh trong phòng trước đó và chắc chắn rằng đíu phải là Bruce."

"Không thay đổi những gì tôi nói." Steve nói một cách bừa bãi. "Và tôi không ghen."

"Chắc chắn là ông không rồi." Clint nói, vỗ vai anh.

"Hãy nhớ nhé." Natasha trầm ngâm nói. "Coi chừng lưỡi của anh ta nếu anh không bao giờ 'trở nên như thế'. Nó gây chết người. Đặc biệt là khi anh ấy--"

"Tui thực sự chẳng cần biết điều đó về Stark đâu." Clint phàn nàn.

Steve lườm, vì đó là thông tin liên quan, nhưng không yêu cầu Natasha tiếp tục. Thay vào đó, anh tập trung vào việc phớt lờ biểu cảm tự mãn của cô và cố gắng không để trí tưởng tượng của mình bỏ chạy với những suy nghĩ về lưỡi của Tony trong khi có những người khác trong phòng. Cái sau rất dai dẳng, đặc biệt là những ký ức về Tony liếm môi và ăn bơ đậu phộng trên một chiếc thìa lóe lên trước mắt, vì vậy Steve đã để bản thân phải tắm vòi sen trong tương lai sắp tới.

Giá như anh thực sự có thể nói đúng từ với Tony. Sau đó, anh sẽ không cần phải tắm vòi sen một mình trong thời gian dài.

\---

Bản thân khác của gã đã cho Tony tần số họ đang tìm kiếm, mà Tony ngay lập tức thiết lập quét. Thật dễ dàng để hack các cảm biến tương tự mà họ đã sử dụng trên Hellicarrier để tìm Tesseract và tập trung chúng lại với dữ liệu mới. Sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn vì Tony đã cố gắng dò theo radar và nó không phải là trường hợp khẩn cấp trên toàn thế giới (chưa), nhưng nếu nó được tìm thấy, họ sẽ tìm ra nó.

Ngay sau khi Tony hoàn thành việc thiết lập chương trình hack, Thor và Bruce bước vào xưởng. Tony khoanh tay trước ngực phòng thủ. Gã biết Thor sẽ đến, nhưng Bruce đi xuống cũng khiến gã cảm thấy như bị phản bội. "Tôi không cần người trông trẻ." Gã nói một cách gắt gỏng.

"Bên cạnh đó," Tony khác nói. "Không xúc phạm, Dr. Banner, nhưng Hulk có nhiều khả năng sẽ hạ gục một nửa thành phố cùng với tôi nếu tôi thử điều gì đó. Hay điều đó cũng khác ở đây?"

Bruce trở nên tái nhợt. "Một nửa thành phố?"

"Điều đó có thể là cường điệu hóa, tôi nghĩ." Tony khác nói. "Cuộc tàn sát hàng loạt của anh ta chỉ kéo dài khoảng 800 người trước khi chúng tôi khuất phục anh ta trong thế giới của chúng tôi. Và tôi không muốn nghĩ về tất cả những điều anh ta nói anh ta sẽ làm với bạn gái tội nghiệp của mình nếu chúng tôi không ngăn anh ta lại."

"Ôi, Chúa ơi..." Bruce nói, lùi lại một bước.

Vấn đề không phải gã giận Bruce vì xuống đây để trông chừng gã, mà là phiên bản khác của gã đang nói chuyện. Không ai nói với Bruce những việc như vậy khi có gã canh chừng. "Anh ấy an toàn khi ở quanh đây và anh ấy sẽ không bao giờ làm tổn thương Betty." Tony cáu kỉnh. "Và anh ấy đã cứu mạng tôi và những người khác rất nhiều lần trước đây, vì vậy tôi không muốn nghe thêm nữa. Mọi thứ ở đây rất khác."

"Hấp dẫn." Người kia nói, không hề tỏ ra tức giận vì cơn giận của Tony. "Sự khác biệt giữa các thế giới thật đáng kinh ngạc, đặc biệt là khi có quá nhiều thứ vẫn như cũ. Thor, anh có đang ở bên hippies (2) nào không, tình cờ ấy?"

"Tôi sợ rằng tôi không hiểu thuật ngữ này, bạn của tôi." Thor nói với vẻ bối rối.

Tony khịt mũi. "Hippies? Thor? Yeah, không. Không thấy điều đó xảy ra."

Người kia nhún vai. "Anh ấy rất quan tâm đến môi trường và các nước thế giới thứ ba trong thế giới của tôi. Và rõ ràng là nữ hướng đạo. Tôi đã tiếp xúc với vài nữ hướng đạo của anh ấy, và họ chắc chắn biết cách thay đổi tâm trí."

Bruce cười yếu ớt, và không sao, hình ảnh Thor với tư cách là một vị thần hippie khá thú vị, nhưng gã vẫn tức giận với hai người vì đã làm theo lệnh của Steve. "Tôi vẫn không cần người giữ trẻ." Gã nói. "Hay không còn ai tin tưởng tôi trong cái đội này nữa?"

"Tôi tin tưởng anh chăm sóc bản thân." Bruce nói với hai tay giơ lên. "Tôi không tin tưởng hai Tony Starks trong một xưởng nơi mọi thứ có thể bùng nổ."

"Anh ấy có một chỗ đúng." Doppelganger nói với một nụ cười nhếch mép.

"Động chạm đấy nhé." Tony nói, thừa nhận điểm này với một chút giận dữ của mình. Rằng gã có thể tha thứ cho Bruce. Tony thậm chí sẽ không tin tưởng hai phiên bản của mình trong cùng một xưởng. Rồi gã quay sang Thor. "Còn anh, anh chàng to lớn?"

"Đội trưởng đã đưa ra một lập luận thuyết phục." Thor nói. "Không phải là anh ấy không tin tưởng anh, nhưng ai có thể lừa anh tốt hơn bản sao khác của chính anh? Chúng tôi đã thấy anh ta biết điểm yếu của anh, và đây có thể là một mánh khóe. Anh vẫn còn bị thương từ trận chiến trước đó."

"Tôi cũng biết điểm yếu của anh ta." Tony nói, nhưng đó là một điểm tốt khác. Mọi thứ không khớp với nhau như Tony nghĩ. Nếu họ đã theo dõi vũ trụ này đủ lâu (nếu họ có công nghệ vượt qua đa vũ trụ, gã nghi họ dám làm chuyện đó), thì họ sẽ biết phải giả mạo cái gì để khiến Tony hạ thấp cảnh giác. Lối vào của Natasha trước đó đã chứng minh điều ấy, và gã đã nhanh chóng cởi bộ đồ ra sao. Đầu gã vẫn đập thình thịch vì chấn động, dù rượu đã làm mất đi phần nào. Mặc dù vậy, gã không sẵn sàng thừa nhận Steve có thể có một điểm này, không phải bây giờ. Không phải khi có một mối quan tâm chưa được nói ra trong mắt Bruce và Thor về những gì đã xảy ra trước đó.

"Sao cũng được." Tony nói, quay sang bộ giáp mà bản sao của gã đã trình diện. "Có phiền không nếu tôi...?"

"Cứ tiếp tục đi." Tony khác nói, lại gần hơn. "Tôi rất muốn biết làm thế nào anh có bộ giáp tự động tháo ra."

"Mã hóa và JARVIS, chủ yếu. Các robot đủ sức để làm điều đó dễ dàng. Goo (3) xanh?"

"Cung cấp cho nanites quyền truy cập dễ dàng hơn vào bộ đồ và điều khiển bộ đệm." Tony khác nói, nhìn một cách dò xét tại một trong các bảng mạch của JARVIS.

"Nanites?" Nanites. Gã đã cho rằng doppelganger ít tiến bộ hơn gã, nhưng gã không bao giờ có thể khiến các nano hoạt động đủ tốt để làm bất kỳ điều gì tốt. Có lẽ họ chỉ tập trung vào các lĩnh vực khác. Những điều gã có thể làm với nanites...

Tony kia nhếch mép. "Có vẻ như Dr. Banner đã đúng khi lo lắng."

"Anthony Edward Stark, nếu anh làm nổ tung tòa Tháp này..." Bruce bắt đầu nói đùa.

"Anthony?" Tony kia nói, đột nhiên tái nhợt.

Tất cả đều ngập ngừng nhìn y. "Đó không phải là tên của anh hả?" Bruce hỏi.

"Antonio." Tony kia nói, cố gắng che giấu nỗi đau mà Tony bắt gặp trong mắt y. "Nhưng tôi từng có một người bạn thân nhất tên là Anthony."

Từ 'từng' đã nói lên tất cả. Tony cúi xuống để chạm vào mũ bảo hiểm của bộ giáp khác, cố tình cọ vai họ vào nhau. Gã tự hỏi ai là 'Anthony' đã ở trong vũ trụ đó. Nhưng điều gì đã gây ra sự thay đổi tên trong vũ trụ thay thế này? Chắc chắn có rất nhiều sự khác nhau, nhưng điều này cảm thấy khác biệt.

"Là mẹ." Tony và bản sao của gã nói cùng một lúc.

"Được rồi, điều đó khá là đáng sợ đấy." Bruce nói, tháo kính ra và lau vào áo.

"Bố chắc đã khiến mẹ thay đổi tên của tôi." Tony nói, trầm ngâm. "Một cái gì đó ít người Ý và nhiều Mỹ hơn. Ông ấy sẽ không muốn bất cứ điều gì quá gây chú ý."

"Trường hợp như tôi có một người anh em song sinh, lớn hơn năm phút ba mươi hai giây, rằng anh ta có thể tên Gregory. Mẹ có thể đặt tên cho đứa trẻ sinh đôi bé hơn theo những gì bà ấy muốn." Tony khác kết thúc.

Tony cảm thấy ghen tị vì điều đó, rằng phiên bản khác của gã đã được đặt tên bởi mẹ của họ. Có lẽ nó giống như địa ngục khi mà cha đã không quan tâm đến việc đặt tên cho đứa trẻ song sinh thứ hai, nhưng mẹ... Thật tuyệt khi có cái tên mà mẹ đã chọn.

"Anh có nhận ra việc hoàn thiện suy nghĩ của nhau cũng được phân loại là đáng sợ không?" Bruce nói.

Thor cười vui vẻ. "Aye, họ là anh em của tâm trí và thế giới sẽ phát triển với sức mạnh phối hợp của anh."

Tony kia chớp mắt. "Bây giờ, tôi biết Đấng Toàn Năng có thể dịch mà không cần văn vẻ. Đó chỉ là vấn đề tìm cách phù hợp."

"Nah." Tony nói vẫy nó đi. "Đó là loại vui nhộn."

Tony kia nhún vai, uống martini của mình. "Thế giới của anh."

Họ ngồi cùng nhau đi qua các nano khác của Tony trước. Tony không nghi ngờ gì về những thứ nhỏ bé thông minh có bẫy ở khắp mọi nơi (gã biết mình sẽ làm gì với loại công nghệ đó để bảo vệ nó khỏi rơi vào tay kẻ xấu) nhưng gã giải mã nó trong vài tuần. Gã đã chia sẻ mã của JARVIS và một số lý thuyết của gã về AI và robot (cũng được mã hóa bằng bẫy), và may mắn là sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn hai tuần mà Tony này sẽ ở đây để tìm ra nó. Cả hai đều được bảo vệ an toàn cho đến khi người kia rời đi, và nếu Tony này trở thành ác quỷ, thì việc đơn giản là có mã chủ của JARVIS xóa dữ liệu. Gã nhận ra Tony này có một mệnh lệnh tương tự cho các nanites.

Tony kiên quyết không nghĩ đến một cái váy mặt trời nhỏ màu xanh với những đốm đỏ. Gã không thể, không phải khi thảm họa tiếp theo xảy ra. Ít nhất thì bản thân gã khác dường như còn thích ứng kém hơn Tony. Tony vẫn chưa thấy bản sao của mình bỏ đồ uống xuống, mặc dù y đã chậm lại sau vài lần đầu tiên. Tony tự hỏi liệu y có say rượu liên tục không, và gã không muốn nghĩ về những con quỷ đuổi theo bản thân khác của gã đến đó.

Khi Thor đánh lạc hướng Tony khác (họ ở cùng nhau như một ngôi nhà đang bốc cháy, bất chấp những lời phàn nàn của Tony khác về bài phát biểu của anh ta), Tony đã thao túng mã của JARVIS để theo dõi hành vi đáng ngờ của y và cảnh báo Steve. Gã cũng cập nhật phần mềm đến mức JARVIS sẽ có thể phân biệt hai người trong vòng một phần nghìn giây khi ping, ngay cả khi người kia cố gắng liên lạc và cắt kiểu tóc mới. Gã đã nhắn tin cho Steve với các chi tiết và cụt lủn. _"Bây giờ cậu có hạnh phúc không khi cậu không phải tin tưởng một trong hai chúng tôi?"_

Gã biết Steve sẽ không nhắn tin lại (anh từ chối nói chuyện dài hơn vài câu qua tin nhắn khi anh có thể đơn giản là gọi điện, và những cuộc nói chuyện đầy cảm xúc luôn được thực hiện trực tiếp), vì vậy có lẽ đó là một cú đánh thấp, nhưng Tony không thể đối phó với Steve ngay bây giờ.

Tuy nhiên, gã đã sai về việc Steve không trả lời. _"Đó không phải là vấn đề về niềm tin, Tony. Anh biết điều đó. Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện không?"_

Lần này đến lượt Tony bỏ qua tin nhắn. Bởi vì không, gã không biết nó có thể là gì nữa. Chưa kể điều cuối cùng gã muốn là nói chuyện với Steve và nhận một bài giảng khác. Gã bướng bỉnh quay trở lại với nanites, nhập mã của chúng và thán phục công việc của người tạo ra chúng.

Cuối cùng, Thor và Bruce cũng cầu xin được ngủ, để lại Tony với bản sao của gã. Bây giờ họ làm việc lặng lẽ, chỉ có âm nhạc Tony đưa vào để giữ cho gã tập trung.

"Anh có biết những gì tôi đang tiếp tục tự hỏi không?" Gã khác -- Antonio, và chết tiệt, điều đó vẫn kỳ lạ -- nói. "Tại sao anh lại uống Scotch rẻ tiền?"

Tony cứng người, nhưng không nhìn lên từ mã của nanites. Sự chấn động vẫn còn đau, nhưng gã có thể bỏ qua nó. "Còn lý do nào khác?" Gã hỏi ngẫu nhiên, tự hỏi liệu Antonio có biết cách đọc vào đó không.

Y đã, rõ ràng. "Ah." Y nói. Tony nhìn qua để thấy y đang chiêm ngưỡng đồ uống của mình. Y nâng nó lên trong hành động chúc mừng khi y bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony, mỉm cười theo cách không vui vẻ, nhưng rất nhiều sự ghê tởm bản thân. "Đối với con quái vật tồi tệ nhất, chúng ta phải bảo vệ thế giới khỏi nó."

Tony cúi người, nhắm mắt lại với một hơi thở và rùng mình. Gã cảm thấy một bàn tay cọ xát giữa hai bả vai, và lần đầu tiên gã không nao núng. Bàn tay của Tony khác cũng bẩn như gã, nên gã không làm hoen ố bằng cách chấp nhận sự thoải mái.

Rốt cuộc, cả hai đều biết ai mới là quái vật thực sự.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) [Fluoxetine](https://www.abc.net.au/cm/rimage/10247362-3x2-xlarge.jpg?v=3), còn có tên thương mại là Prozac và Sarafem cùng một số tên khác, là một thuốc phản ức chế của chất ức chế tái hấp thu serotonin đặc hiệu. Chúng được sử dụng để điều trị rối loạn trầm cảm chính, rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế, rối loạn thần kinh bulimia, rối loạn hoảng sợ và rối loạn rối loạn tiền kinh nguyệt. Theo Wikipedia. 
> 
> (2) Hippy: thanh niên lập dị chống lại những quy ước xã hội. 
> 
> (3) Goo: chất nhờn


	2. Cuộc sống quá ngắn để lãng phí khi tỉnh táo

Tony tỉnh dậy và hét lên.

"Bây giờ là 3:36 sáng, Sir. Ngài đang ở Stark Towers. Mrs. Potts đã chuyển đi. Nhiệt độ là 56°F với khả năng mưa sau đó trong..." Giọng nói bình tĩnh của JARVIS tiếp tục phát ra sự thật và những con số, giọng nó dịu dàng. Tony đặt tay lên lò phản ứng hồ quang một cách phòng thủ khi gã run rẩy và buộc mình phải thở.

"Mày có thể dừng lại, JARVIS." Cuối cùng gã nói, buộc đôi chân run rẩy của mình phải di chuyển vào phòng tắm để lau đi những giọt mồ hôi với khăn. Gã sẽ không ngủ tối nay, đó là điều chắc chắn.

Cà phê, sau đó là xưởng chế tạo. Gã có thể bắt đầu xem qua mã trên các nanites đó.

Gã đi vào bếp, uống một cốc cà phê ấm áp để làm dịu thần kinh. Chẳng ích gì khi một giọng nói gọi gã trong ánh sáng chập chờn. "Anh luôn là một cái đèn pin biết đi à?"

Tony nhảy lên và chửi thề, tựa vào tủ bếp. Điều đó sẽ tạo ra những vết bầm tím. "Anh có luôn quanh quẩn trong nhà bếp tối để chờ đợi hù dọa mọi người không?" Gã cáu kỉnh đốp lại.

Tony bật đèn, nhăn mặt khi chờ mắt mình thích nghi với ánh sáng. Antonio đang ngồi ở bàn bếp, một chai vodka orange ở một tay và tay kia là cốc. Bằng cách nào đó, Tony không ngạc nhiên. "Anh dùng rượu nhiều hơn tôi." Gã lẩm bẩm, tự hỏi liệu gã có phải bắt JARVIS đặt hàng nhiều hơn trước khi đến cuối tuần không.

"Cuộc sống quá ngắn để lãng phí khi tỉnh táo." Antonio nói với một cái nhún vai. "Đèn ban đêm?"

Bàn tay của Tony đưa lên bao phủ lò phản ứng, không hoàn toàn che khuất ánh sáng nhưng đủ để bảo vệ khỏi những kẻ muốn lấy nó ra. "Lò phản ứng hồ quang." Gã nói, kiên quyết, tay không di chuyển khỏi vị trí phòng thủ.

"Trong ngực của anh?" Antonio nói, đứng dậy. Y lắc lư một chút, trước khi bước lại gần. "Tại sao anh lại đặt nó ở đó? Nó sâu bao nhiêu?"

Tony lùi lại một bước, va vào quầy một lần nữa. "Thoải mái đi." Antonio nói, giơ tay đầu hàng. "Tôi không muốn làm tổn thương anh. Chỉ tò mò thôi."

Tony hít một hơi thật sâu, buộc mình phải thư giãn. Gã không chạy khi Antonio bắt đầu tiến lại gần, mặc dù gã muốn. Gã rùng mình khi Antonio chạm vào cánh tay gã, một khắc thoáng qua cho Tony đủ thời gian để di chuyển đi nếu gã cần. Khi Tony đã không đi, doppelganger của gã hướng dẫn gã đến bàn bếp và đẩy cốc vodka của y về phía gã. Mùi của nó đánh thức Tony ra khỏi sự rối rắm, và gã nuốt nó xuống, để nó sưởi ấm mình.

"Tôi ngạc nhiên khi anh không ăn cắp máy tính bảng và tra cứu về tôi." Tony nói sau vài phút.

"Tôi đã xem xét điều đó, nhưng tôi không biết mình nên say như thế nào trước khi bắt đầu." Antonio nói.

"Ít nhất năm ly nữa." Tony nói, để cho rượu ổn định đôi tay run rẩy của mình.

Cuối cùng gã hạ tay xuống khỏi lò phản ứng hồ quang, và Antonio nhìn chăm chú vào ánh sáng. "Nó sâu bao nhiêu?" Y hỏi.

"Đủ sâu." Tony trả lời. "Anh không có một cái."

"Không." Antonio nói. "Tôi chưa bao giờ có một cái. Ít nhất, chưa bao giờ có một cái trong ngực. Tôi có một bộ đồ quyền năng, rõ ràng. Tại sao anh làm điều đó?"

"Nó đập kèm theo pin xe gắn vào ngực tôi." Tony nhún vai, giữ giọng nói bình tĩnh mặc dù thực tế gã biết doppelganger của mình sẽ có thể đọc được điều này một cách dễ dàng. "Có mảnh đạn bên cạnh trái tim tôi. Nam châm điện giữ cho những mảnh đạn không giết chết tôi."

"Ah." Cái nhìn của Antonio trở nên buồn bã. "Tôi xin lỗi. Mặc dù nó không thể là một trong những vũ khí của Gregory..."

"Đó là một trong những thứ của tôi." Tony thừa nhận. Antonio có vẻ ngạc nhiên và bụng Tony quặn lên. "Anh không chế tạo vũ khí."

"Tôi tạo ra một số." Antonio nói. "Nhưng không đủ để thực sự được như di sản của cha. Tôi đã để lại cho Greg. Mặc dù tôi đã để SHIELD có một số công nghệ Iron Man của tôi, sự ngu ngốc của tôi, tôi biết, nhưng tìm cách để vào đội là một trong những lựa chọn duy nhất của tôi vào thời điểm đó. Khi nào thì người cha thân yêu của chúng ta rời bỏ chúng ta ở vũ trụ này? "

Tony quay mặt đi. "Mười bảy (1)."

"Ah, phải rồi." Antonio nâng niu đồ uống của mình một cách trầm ngâm. "Phải, tôi cho rằng tôi cũng có thể như vậy, nếu ông ấy mất sớm hơn, hoặc nếu ông không ghẻ lạnh với Gregory. Nếu tôi cần sự chấp thuận của ông ấy. Tất nhiên, đó là khoảng thời gian ông ấy cũng bắt đầu chủ động thao túng tôi, vì vậy tôi bực bội với ông ấy hơn sau đó. Bộ giáp Iron Man là để thám hiểm các hành tinh khác nhau. Cuối cùng, tôi chỉ tân trang lại chúng. "

"Nhưng anh đã không biến chúng thành vũ khí." Tony nói. Gã có thể là gì nếu không có vũ khí? Gã sẽ không phải là Iron Man, nhưng những người gã cứu có vượt trội hơn những người gã đã giết không? Một chiếc váy mặt trời màu xanh với những đốm đỏ lóe lên trong tầm nhìn của gã, và hơi thở của gã bị cản trở. "Tại sao anh lại trở thành Iron Man?" Tony hỏi, đấu tranh cho điều gì đó để đánh lạc hướng suy nghĩ của mình ra khỏi hình ảnh của một bàn tay nhỏ.

Bây giờ đến lượt Antonio nhìn đi chỗ khác. "Ít nhiều cùng một lý do. Tôi sắp chết. Chà, sắp chết. Tôi không chắc nữa. Chúng tôi không có thời gian để chạy thử nghiệm kể từ khi Anthony..."

Tony rót đầy cốc của bản thân khác, chỉ làm đổ một ít rượu vodka khi tay gã run lên. Nếu đó không phải là một trái tim đầy mảnh đạn, vậy thì điều gì đã giết chết phiên bản này của gã?

Antonio mỉm cười, nâng cốc với gã để đáp lại sự lo lắng thoáng qua. "Nơi duy nhất việc giàu nghèo không còn là vấn đề, old boy. Ung thư." Antonio gõ nhẹ vào một bên đầu, nơi Tony giờ có thể nhìn thấy những vết sẹo mờ được giấu cẩn thận quanh đường chân tóc. "Khối u não. Tôi nghĩ rằng nếu tôi sắp chết, tôi cũng có thể làm một số điều tốt. Có thể ra đi trong một vinh quang rực rỡ thay vì..."

Tony nhận thấy những dòng nhợt nhạt và sự chế nhạo của doppelganger. Hóa trị, thứ bỗng bật ra khỏi tâm trí gã. Có lẽ đã được một thời gian kể từ lần điều trị cuối cùng của y, bởi vì đủ màu sắc đã trở lại với bản thân khác của gã mà Tony đã bỏ qua ngay từ đầu. Gã tự hỏi liệu các dấu hiệu có thực sự biến mất, nếu bạn biết nơi để tìm. "Anh nghĩ rằng bây giờ nó đã biến mất?" Gã hỏi.

"Tôi không biết." Antonio trả lời, giọng đau buồn lạ lùng. "Và nếu ung thư biến mất, tôi không chắc tại sao..."

"Tại sao anh lại tiếp tục chiến đấu?" Tony hỏi. Gã nhìn xuống lò phản ứng hồ quang, tự hỏi mình sẽ làm gì nếu nó biến mất. "Tôi không nghĩ bây giờ nó tạo ra nhiều sự khác biệt. Cả hai chúng ta đã đi quá xa."

"Tôi cho là thế." Antonio nói, đau buồn thay thế bằng một cái nhìn trầm ngâm. "Tôi là Iron Man, hm?"

"Tôi nghĩ anh đã nói rằng anh không tra cứu tôi."

"Clint đã chỉ cho tôi một vài thứ." Antonio giải thích với một nụ cười yếu ớt. "Tôi rất thích cách anh bực bội. Tôi chưa bao giờ có thể gây sốc cho báo chí như thế."

"Yeah, và tín đồ Công giáo của Giáo hoàng." Tony trả lời. "Thế là xong B.S.(2)"

"Ồ, tôi chưa bao giờ nói rằng tôi đã không gây sốc cho báo chí." Antonio nói với một tiếng cười khúc khích. "Nhưng không bao giờ theo cách đó, và thành thật mà nói, băng sex không được tính."

Tony cho rằng điều đó có ý nghĩa, đặc biệt nếu bộ giáp được công khai trước khi được kiểm soát, dùng để thám hiểm không gian. Paparazzi (3) sẽ có cách viết hoàn toàn khác về Tony Stark và đời tư của gã. Tony tự hỏi liệu có một phiên bản của chính mình ngoài đó đã sử dụng bộ giáp đó chỉ vì mục đích đó thay vì để chiến đấu. "Băng sex, huh?" Tony nói, đột nhiên mừng vì gã không bao giờ có ham muốn đặc biệt đó.

"Nó đã bị rò rỉ." Antonio nói với một cái nhún vai. Chủ đề dường như làm y khó chịu, và y nhanh chóng thay đổi chủ đề trước khi Tony có thể tự hỏi đó là ai. "Trông có vẻ như anh cần nhiều giấc ngủ hơn đấy."

Tony đã ngủ. Gã thực sự đã ngủ. Bởi vì gã đã cố gắng trở nên tốt hơn kể từ khi gã và Pepper chia tay, vì cô không ở bên để dỗ gã lên giường nữa. Nếu gã ý thức hơn, tỉnh táo hơn, có lẽ gã sẽ ít mắc lỗi hơn. Có lẽ Pepper sẽ không rời xa gã. Nhưng ngay lúc này, gã không thể nhắm mắt mà không thấy... "Tôi không nghĩ ngủ là một ý kiến hay." Tony nói khẽ. "Bên cạnh đó, anh cũng không ngủ."

"Chưa đủ say." Antonio nói, nâng cốc của mình lên ánh sáng một cách thảm hại. "Tất cả chúng ta đều có những con quỷ ám ảnh khi đêm về. Tôi ngạc nhiên khi anh vẫn tỉnh táo như vậy."

"Điều khiển bộ đồ khi say không phải là một trải nghiệm tốt." Tony trả lời, nghĩ lại ngày sinh nhật của mình.

"Trong quan điểm của anh. Nó hoạt động tốt với tôi." Doppelganger của gã trông có vẻ trầm ngâm, lắc vodka trong cốc. "Chúng ta ngủ ngon hơn khi có ai đó ở cùng."

Tony khịt mũi. Điều cuối cùng gã cần là chứng minh Natasha đúng về nhận xét tự yêu bản thân đó trong hồ sơ của mình, mặc dù gã thừa nhận suy nghĩ đặc biệt sống động và chi tiết kỹ lưỡng đã xuất hiện trong đầu gã. Dù gã không có tâm trạng lúc này. "Anh đang quyến rũ tôi?"

"Chỉ nói rõ những gì cả hai chúng ta nghĩ đến." Doppelganger của gã nói với một nụ cười nhếch mép, như thể y đang đọc suy nghĩ của Tony. Dù vậy, hoặc Antonio cũng đang suy nghĩ tương tự hoặc bẩn thỉu hơn, và Tony đang nghiêng về phần sau nhiều hơn vì gã không thể tưởng tượng mình là một kẻ đọc được suy nghĩ trong bất cứ vũ trụ nào.

Antonio uống nốt phần còn lại trong cốc. "Mặc dù hiện tại, tôi quyết định nhấn mạnh từ 'ngủ'."

Tony nghĩ về nó. Gã ngủ ngon hơn khi có một người ấm áp cuộn tròn với gã, và nếu cơn ác mộng có quay trở lại... Chà, đó là một phiên bản khác của chính gã. Người kia sẽ vẫn không tỉnh táo và say nếu gã có những giấc mơ dễ chịu. "Được rồi." Gã nói nhẹ nhàng. Điều này không giống như cần sự giúp đỡ từ những người khác, phải không? Cũng chỉ là gã mà thôi.

Mười lăm phút sau, Tony thấy mình nằm lại trên giường, gã nghĩ rằng mình đã bị bỏ rơi trong đêm, cuộn quanh một phiên bản thay thế của chính mình, người không bao giờ có lò phản ứng hồ quang và ngửi thấy mùi vodka orange mạnh đến nỗi Tony cảm thấy nhẹ đầu. Cuộc sống của gã thật kỳ lạ, nhưng khi gã cảm thấy một sự vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng dọc theo quai hàm, Tony quyết định rằng gã không quan tâm. Gã gục đầu vào bản thân khác và một bàn tay từ từ vuốt tóc gã.

\---

Steve đứng ngoài cửa xưởng, cầm hai ly cà phê và một tách trà. Cà phê là cho hai Tonys, và trà cho chính mình. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào bảng điều khiển truy cập, không nhập mã. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu, lướt qua những gì anh sẽ nói trong đầu.

Anh hối lỗi. Anh không nên la hét và đổ lỗi cho Tony như thế vào hôm nọ, và anh không có ý ám chỉ rằng Tony không thể tự chăm sóc bản thân. Anh đã tức giận, và nói ra rằng Tony không đúng. Đó là một sai lầm, và anh hy vọng Tony sẽ có thể tha thứ cho anh nếu anh cố gắng hơn.

Bây giờ nếu anh có thể nói tất cả những điều đó trước khi Tony cắt lời anh và đuổi anh ra.

Khi đã chuẩn bị tinh thần như thể anh sẽ không bao giờ có, Steve đã nhập mã. Nó không hoạt động. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào bảng điều khiển nhấp nháy 'Truy cập bị từ chối' với anh trong sự thất vọng. Điều này thậm chí còn ít cơ hội hoạt động hơn nếu Tony từ chối cho anh vào. "JARVIS, mi có thể nói với Tony ta có cà phê không?" Steve nài nỉ, hy vọng rằng có thể sự cám dỗ của caffeine sẽ hoạt động.

Có một khoảng lặng trong giây lát trước khi JARVIS trả lời. "Tôi xin lỗi, Captain, nhưng Mr. Stark không sẵn lòng mở cửa cho ngài vào lúc này."

Steve đã xem xét từ ngữ của JARVIS trước khi nhập mã của Natasha. Thật đau lòng khi dòng chữ 'Quyền truy cập được cấp' xuất hiện trên bảng điều khiển. Anh đã bị khóa rõ ràng.

"Anh không được phép sử dụng mã truy cập của người khác." Tony nói với anh khi anh bước vào. "Và JARVIS, những mã đó đã bị khóa DNA. Mày không nên cho anh ta vào."

"Tôi xin lỗi, Sir, nhưng mật mã đã đúng và Captain Rogers đã được chấp nhận--"

"Yeah, đừng thử che mông của mày, JARVIS. Nó đíu hoạt động tốt khi mày không có một cái để che." Tony nói, nhưng gã không có vẻ khó chịu. Gã chỉ có vẻ cam chịu.

Tony đang ngồi đằng sau một vài máy tính, bên cạnh Tony khác -- Antonio, từ những gì Bruce và Thor nói -- từ vũ trụ thay thế. Thật là đáng sợ, có hai đôi mắt rất giống nhau, nhưng màu sắc khác nhau đang nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. Đặc biệt là khi cả hai trông rất cẩn trọng.

"Được rồi, vì vậy hãy đưa ra bất cứ bài thuyết giảng nào anh đến đây để thực hiện và rời đi." Tony nói, nhảy lên phòng thủ.

"Tôi không ở đây để thuyết giảng em." Steve trả lời, ép bản thân bình tĩnh. Anh thực sự không ở đây để bắt đầu một cuộc chiến.

"Vậy anh ở đây để làm gì?" Tony hỏi.

Steve nhắm mắt lại, đặt ly cà phê xuống. "Để mang lại cho em cả cà phê và lời xin lỗi."

Tony của anh vẫn có vẻ phòng thủ, nhưng đôi mắt của Anotiono đang tính toán. "Đó có phải là cà phê hối lộ không?" Y hỏi. "Bởi vì tôi sẵn sàng bị mua chuộc, đặc biệt nếu nhà sản xuất bia là người Ireland."

Tony của anh đã gửi cho Antonio một cái lườm, khiến y thở dài đáp lại khi y chú ý đến đồ uống có trong tay. Tony Stark khác đã uống bao nhiêu?

"Anh phải xin lỗi vì điều gì?" Tony hỏi, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của anh.

"Đối với những gì tôi đã nói trước đó." Steve trả lời. "Tôi không bao giờ có ý ám chỉ rằng tôi không tin tưởng em. Và trước đó, tôi không bao giờ nên... Nó không đúng khi tôi đã đả kích em như thế."

"Tại sao không? Anh đâu có nói dối." Tony đốp lại. "Tôi không biết là anh đang có thói quen nói những điều anh không muốn nói đấy. Nước Mỹ đang đến với cái gì?"

"Tony, tôi đã tức giận. Tất cả chúng ta đều bị ảnh hưởng bởi những gì đã xảy ra!"

"Những gì đã xảy ra là tôi đã thất bại!" Tony hét lên. "Tôi đã đếch lắng nghe và tôi đã đếch làm đúng. Bây giờ anh có vui không vì mình đã được chứng minh là đúng?"

"Tony." Steve nói, cảm thấy trái tim mình tan vỡ vì những lời nói. "Đó không phải là--"

"Nhưng đó là những gì--"

"Thoải mái đi." Antonio nói, đặt tay lên lưng Tony. Tony quay ngoắt lại, đôi mắt lóe lên sự giận dữ. "Anh ấy đến để xin lỗi, không phải hả hê." Antonio tiếp tục.

"Và anh biết gì về điều này?" Tony hỏi.

"Đủ, tôi nghĩ, để biết tại sao anh không thể ngủ đêm qua."

Cả Steve và Tony đều nhăn mặt khi nhắc đến những cơn ác mộng. Tony có lẽ vì không muốn thừa nhận điều đó, và Steve... Steve thậm chí không nghĩ đến việc nó đã ảnh hưởng đến Tony như thế nào, và tất cả những điều anh đã nói...

"Tôi không..." Tony nói, nhìn lại Steve, rồi đến bản thân khác vẫn đang giữ một bàn tay an ủi trên lưng gã. Hơi thở của Tony bị cản trở, và sau một lúc lâu, căng thẳng, gã cúi xuống, đổ ập lên người Tony khác.

Antonio lập tức kéo gã vào lòng. Steve phải bước lại gần để nghe những gì y đang thì thầm. "Tôi biết. Shh, tôi biết. Tôi biết cảm giác của anh."

"Tôi xin lỗi." Steve nói, cảm thấy như một bánh xe thứ ba và ghét cảm giác vô dụng. "Tony, không có gì em có thể làm được. Đó không phải là lỗi của em."

Tony rùng mình một lần, rồi thoát ra khỏi bản thân khác của mình. Không có vết ướt nào trong mắt gã hoặc bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào cho thấy khoảnh khắc yếu đuối của gã. Gã bước tới màn hình ba chiều, lấy thứ gì đó trên điện thoại. "Tôi nghĩ cả hai chúng ta đều biết điều đó không đúng." Gã nói, gõ nhẹ vào điện thoại. Các tiêu đề và bài báo xuất hiện trên màn hình và Tony đặc biệt phóng to một mục. "Và chúng ta không phải là những người duy nhất biết điều đó." Tony nói khi Steve lùi lại một bước, đôi mắt anh mở to.

"Tony--"

"Tôi cần thực hiện một sự xuất hiện cho Pepper và SI. Hãy cho tôi biết khi nào nhóm đưa ra quyết định, nếu cậu chưa đưa ra quyết định nào." Tony nói khi gã bước ra, cánh cửa trượt sau lưng gã.

Steve đứng đó sững sờ, nhìn những bài báo và hình ảnh với nỗi kinh hoàng ngày càng lớn. Antonio huýt sáo. "Nó trở nên hung ác hơn rất nhiều kể từ khi tôi lấy trộm một chiếc máy tính bảng sáng nay." Y nói, lướt qua một vài bài báo một cách dễ dàng.

"Làm thế nào mà... Họ đổ lỗi cho em ấy vì điều này?" Steve hỏi, một cơn phẫn nộ ngày càng lớn trong anh. Anh cũng cảm thấy chán ghét, vì anh đã nói nhiều điều tương tự với Tony khi nhiệm vụ đã đi về phía nam. "Và họ muốn em ấy rời khỏi đội." Anh nhận ra ngay từ đầu, khi đọc bài báo Tony đã chỉ ra, cảm giác buồn nôn chiến thắng cơn giận dữ. Đó có phải là những gì Tony muốn nói về việc nhóm đưa ra quyết định? Làm thế nào anh ấy thậm chí có thể nghĩ rằng anh ấy sẽ rời khỏi đội?

"Tôi cho rằng anh sẽ nói chuyện với nhóm về nó." Antonio nói với sự ngẫu nhiên đáng ngờ.

"Gì?" Steve chuyển hướng về phía Antonio, cuối cùng cũng có hướng cho cơn giận đi qua. "Có gì để thảo luận? Báo chí không có tiếng nói về việc người nào ở lại Avengers! Chúng tôi cần Tony trong đội!"

Antonio có vẻ ngạc nhiên trong giây lát, trước khi y lấy một trong những loại cà phê trên khay mà Steve đã mang xuống. "Không thể nói rằng tôi đang mong đợi câu trả lời đó, không phải khi..." Antonio lắc mình, nhìn đi chỗ khác. "Nhưng sau đó, anh đang yêu anh ấy, phải không?"

Steve cảm thấy mắt mình mở to. "Làm sao anh...?"

"Chỉ vì tôi uống không có nghĩa là tôi không quan sát. Rượu có chức năng cao hơn." Y nói với một cái nâng cốc nhỏ. "Anh ấy cũng cảm thấy như vậy, nếu anh không biết."

Steve nuốt nước bọt. Họ đã luẩn quẩn xung quanh chuyện này một lúc, anh và Tony của anh. Cả hai đều nhận thức được tiềm năng giữa họ, nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề. "Tôi không bao giờ có thể nói được điều gì đúng đắn." Anh thừa nhận, buồn bã nhìn vào cửa phòng thí nghiệm.

"Anh có nhiều sự khéo léo hơn Cap từ thế giới của tôi." Antonio nói một cách gượng gạo. "Mặc dù tôi sẽ thừa nhận rằng anh dường như vấp phải những câu từ sai thường xuyên hơn trên thế giới này so với tôi. Tôi không nghĩ rằng tôi đã từng rất tức giận với Cap như Anthony với anh."

"Có phải anh và anh ấy...?" Steve hỏi, không biết phải nói thế nào, và nửa mong muốn anh có thể lấy lại khi anh thấy nó thô lỗ thế nào.

"Giống như hai người? Không." Antonio nói. "Tôi luôn có cảm giác anh ấy không thích tôi lắm, và tôi nhận được sự phản đối của anh ấy thường xuyên hơn là không. Mặc dù vậy, hãy nhớ rằng..." Y liếc Steve từ trên xuống dưới, sau đó cởi quần áo ngay trước mắt anh. Steve cố gắng không đỏ mặt, nhưng với khuôn mặt nhếch mép của Antonio, anh đã không thành công. "Hãy nhớ rằng, tôi sẽ không biết nếu Cap của tôi từ bỏ phụ nữ đã kết hôn. Hoặc có lẽ tôi nên kết hôn thêm một lần nữa. Hoặc là tôi sẽ hấp dẫn hơn, hoặc tôi có thể chơi threesome."

Nó rất khó chịu, nghĩ về việc bản thân khác của mình ăn cắp vợ của người đàn ông khác. Một số trong đó chắc phải thể hiện trên khuôn mặt của anh, bởi vì Antonio đã cười. "Trông anh cứ như nuốt phải một quả chanh ấy." Y nói, nghe có vẻ thích thú. "Tôi sẽ phải lấy cái này khỏi camera an ninh trước khi tôi rời đi."

"Tôi khác, anh ấy thực sự...?" Steve hỏi, không thể tự mình kết thúc câu hỏi một lần nữa, nhưng lần này là vì sự ghê tởm.

"Oh, phải. Chính xác là Mrs. Janet Pym. Hoặc Van Dyne, sau khi ly hôn." Steve nhăn mặt. Ly hôn? Giờ đây anh là một kẻ phá hoại gia đình? "Phải thừa nhận," Antonio tiếp tục. "Gail đáng lẽ phải cưới anh ta trước khi anh ta đóng băng, vì vậy không ai trách anh ta vì đã thèm muốn vợ của Bucky."

Tâm trí Steve chùn bước khi thế giới chao đảo bên dưới anh. "Vợ của Bucky?" Anh hỏi, cảm thấy hơi thở của mình đóng băng trong phổi. "Bucky... Bucky sống sót sau chiến tranh?"

"Và kết hôn với bạn gái của Cap ở thế giới của tôi." Antonio nói một cách tàn nhẫn. Nhưng rồi y lại gần hơn và đặt tay lên vai Steve. "Tôi thấy rằng cậu ta không tồn tại ở đây?"

"Cậu ấy..." Steve nói, tâm trí đang lao về phía trước với những hình ảnh về những gì có thể xảy ra nếu anh nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn hay thông minh hơn. Điều gì có thể xảy ra nếu anh cứu được Bucky, khi rõ ràng anh đã xoay sở được trong vũ trụ thay thế khác này? "Cậu ấy ngã xuống." Steve nghe chính mình nói, cảm thấy rất xa. "Tôi không thể cứu được cậu ấy."

Áp lực đè lên vai anh đưa anh trở lại, cũng như bàn tay cọ vào má anh. Steve chớp mắt, nhận ra lần đầu tiên anh khóc. Anh không nên tỏ ra yếu đuối trước mặt người khác, vì họ cần anh mạnh mẽ như người lãnh đạo của họ. Nhưng trong một số vũ trụ khác, anh đã đủ tốt. Ở đây anh đã không thể ngăn Bucky rơi xuống.

Anh muốn nghiêng về phía Tony, cố gắng ngăn chặn cảm giác này lâu hơn một chút bởi vì Tony không hoàn toàn giống với những người khác. Họ chưa hoàn toàn ở đó trong mối quan hệ của họ, nhưng Tony là người đầu tiên trong thời kỳ mới này mà Steve cảm thấy như anh có thể cho phép như khi anh có Peggy hoặc Bucky. Nhưng khi tầm nhìn của anh rõ ràng, đôi mắt xanh thay vì nâu nhìn chằm chằm vào anh.

Steve bắt đầu quay lại, đẩy tay Antonio ra. Anh dụi mắt, gạt đi những giọt nước mắt cuối cùng. Anh không có thời gian cho việc này.

"Người khác của anh biết làm thế nào để đau buồn." Antonio nói lặng lẽ. "Ngay cả khi thỉnh thoảng tôi nghĩ rằng anh ta quá bị cuốn vào nó. Anh, mặc dù... tôi tự hỏi nếu anh biết làm thế nào."

"Tôi không có thời gian." Steve nói, đẩy xuống nỗi đau đang đe dọa áp đảo anh. Anh không thể từ bỏ cảm xúc của mình ngay bây giờ, không phải khi tình hình với báo chí là một mớ hỗn độn và họ phải tìm bất cứ thứ vũ khí nào mà anh trai của Antonio đã thiết kế.

"Tiếc quá nhỉ." Antonio nói. "Anh có thể muốn xem xét điều đó. Trong lúc này, tôi sẽ chăm sóc bản thân khác của tôi."

"Tôi nên..." Anh nên đi theo Tony và phớt lờ cơn đau đang tạo thành trong ngực anh. Anh cần phải sửa nó và nói chuyện với báo chí. Anh cần...

"Cứ để anh ấy lại cho tôi ngay bây giờ. Hãy tập thể dục hoặc bất cứ điều gì anh làm để ngược đãi phòng tập khi anh đang hờn dỗi trong vũ trụ này."

"Tôi không hờn dỗi." Steve nói, buộc giọng mình trở nên càu nhàu thay vì nghe... ừm, hờn dỗi. Theo một cách nào đó, anh mừng vì Antonio đã làm sáng tỏ tình huống này, vì nó cho phép anh lùi lại, tập trung vào cuộc cãi lộn. Không nghĩ về Bucky.

Antonio khịt mũi, uống cốc cà phê cuối cùng xuống. "Darling, một số thứ là phổ biến. Anh hờn dỗi là một trong số đó." Y mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, bỏ sự châm biếm khỏi lời nói, nhưng Steve vẫn cau có.

"Cứ hờn dỗi," Antonio nói tinh nghịch khi y đi đến thang máy. "Và tìm anh ấy sau khi anh đưa nó ra khỏi hệ thống của anh. Lúc đó tôi nên khiến anh ấy bình tĩnh. Bây giờ, tôi có một ly martini để làm điều đó. Hẹn gặp lại, Captain."

Steve trừng mắt khi Antonio rời đi, sau đó đi đến phòng gym nơi anh chắc chắn sẽ không hờn dỗi hay nghĩ về xe lửa và tuyết. Loại bỏ sự hung hăng đối với túi đấm là khác nhau, và nếu anh không dừng lại khi tay anh bắt đầu chảy máu... Chúng sẽ sớm lành lại và không ai biết. Nhưng khi anh đến đó, Clint đang nâng tạ. "Xuống để dỗi hả?" Cung thủ hỏi với một nụ cười nhếch mép.

Steve nghiến răng. Anh không muốn đối phó với bất cứ ai ngay bây giờ. "Đi xuống để xem có ai muốn cãi nhau không." Anh nói dối, vì đó là cách duy nhất Clint sẽ để anh một mình. Cậu ta ghét bị đá vào mông.

Rồi anh mỉm cười, và Clint rõ ràng đã cảm nhận được thứ sắp đến, vội vàng đặt tạ xuống. "Chà, tui nên--"

"Cảm ơn vì đã tình nguyện." Steve nói khi anh đổi ý muốn có ai đó ở bên. Anh cầm cánh tay Clint đang hốt hoảng và dẫn cậu ta đến dụng cụ đấm bốc. "Sẽ không muốn mọi người nghĩ rằng tôi đang hờn dỗi, phải không? Tôi sẽ thoải mái với cậu thôi."

Clint rên rỉ, lẩm bẩm điều gì đó về những kẻ hờn dỗi hung hăng thụ động. Steve không buồn trả lời. Clint sẽ học được kinh nghiệm khổ đau.

\---

Clint rên rỉ khi Natasha đi vào phòng khách. Cô nhướn mày nhìn cậu rủ xuống chiếc ghế dài trong tư thế 'Tôi đang đau' như thường lệ. "Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh vậy?" Cô hỏi.

"Cap là một tên khốn hung hăng thụ động." Cậu ta trả lời.

"Có lẽ anh không nên nói với anh ấy điều đó sau đó." Natasha nói, cảm thấy lo lắng lắng xuống khi cô đoán nguyên nhân khiến Steve chọn Clint làm mục tiêu của mình. Clint có lẽ xứng đáng với bất cứ sự huấn luyện nào mà Steve đã đưa cậu ta vượt qua. "Anh cũng nên đợi để nói điều đó khi anh ấy không ở trong phòng."

"Khoan, gì cơ?" Clint giật bắn lên, nhăn mặt khi chuyển động kéo đến cơ bắp có lẽ đau nhức của mình. Cậu ta nhìn về phía cửa một cách điên cuồng và thấy một Steve Rogers đang cười rạng rỡ.

"Chào buổi sáng, Clint." Steve nói, trông có vẻ vô tội. Natasha gần như ghen tị với anh vì điều đó, bởi vì rất ít người có thể kéo nó ra mà không tình cờ trông như không thành thật. Tuy nhiên, cả Clint và Natasha đều biết Steve trong vài tháng qua, vì vậy cả hai đều không bị lừa. "Chỉ là tôi đang tìm người." Steve tiếp tục. "Sẵn sàng để rèn luyện thêm hả?"

Clint quay sang cầu xin cô. Mặc dù Natasha ghét phải bảo lãnh cậu ta, cô vẫn cần phải nói chuyện với Steve. Bên cạnh đó, điều đó sẽ khiến lần sau Clint cần giúp đỡ tốt hơn, nếu cậu ta nghĩ rằng cậu ta có cơ hội nhận được nó. "Xin lỗi, Cap. Fury nói rằng chúng ta cần nói chuyện với báo chí và với Stark.... Giả sử như ông ấy muốn anh làm điều đó."

Steve thở dài, đôi vai anh tuột xuống khi anh đưa tay vuốt tóc. "Chúng ta có thể nói gì thêm nữa?" Steve hỏi. "Chúng ta đã thực hiện một cuộc họp báo, vậy em ấy cần gì hơn nữa?"

"Đó là nhiều hơn những gì công chúng muốn. JARVIS, nếu mi vui lòng." Cô nói, ra hiệu cho TV để JARVIS bật nó lên. Nó biết cô cần gì.

_"--Rút lui khỏi Avengers? Nhiều người đang hỏi tại sao Captain America chưa tự mình đưa Mr. Stark ra khỏi đội. Công dân đang yêu cầu Mr. Stark chịu trách nhiệm về hành động của mình, vì anh ta bị cáo buộc điều khiển bộ giáp trong khi say rượu. Các cáo buộc đã được đưa ra dựa trên cách anh ta xoay xở và mất quyền kiểm soát vụ kiện trong trận chiến. Richard Jefferson, chú của Jasmine Conner, đang dẫn đầu đám đông kêu gọi Mr. Stark được đưa ra với tội danh ngộ sát. "_

_"Jasmine chết vì anh ta!"_ Một người đàn ông da đen nói khi máy ảnh chuyển sang anh ta. _"Và kẻ giết người đó vẫn là một phần của Avengers? Merchant of Death không thay đổi, và anh ta vẫn bán cho những kẻ khủng bố trong khi anh ta hưởng tiền lãi! Đó có phải là loại người mà chúng ta muốn bọn trẻ xem như là một hình mẫu không? Con quái vật đó xứng đáng đứng sau song sắt! Những người lái xe say rượu bị buộc tội ngộ sát, vậy điều này khác nhau như thế nào? Anh ta cần--"_

"JARVIS, tắt." Steve cáu kỉnh. Natasha có thể thấy tay anh run rẩy trong cơn thịnh nộ. "Fury muốn tôi giải quyết điều này ?"

"Ai đó cần phải làm." Natasha nói với một cái nhún vai cẩn thận. "Họ sẽ chỉ trở nên tồi tệ hơn nếu chúng ta không làm gì đó. Fury nói rằng đó là lời kêu gọi của anh nếu anh ấy rời đội."

"Nếu anh ấy..."

Natasha không lùi bước khi Steve đi đến trước mặt cô, nhưng cô sẵn sàng thừa nhận với chính mình rằng Steve Rogers là một người đàn ông cực kỳ đáng sợ khi anh muốn.

"Cô nói đúng. Cần phải làm gì đó về nó, và bây giờ," Steve nói. "Gọi cho báo chí. Họ có một giờ để đến đây nếu họ muốn nghe nó."

Nói xong, Steve xoay người, rời khỏi phòng với một không khí nguy hiểm. Natasha gần như cảm thấy thương hại cho các phóng viên. Hầu như, nhưng không hoàn toàn.

"Tui đi lấy bỏng ngô đây." Clint tình nguyện một cách vui vẻ.

Natasha gật đầu, quay đi gọi vài cuộc điện thoại. Tony đang ở ngưỡng cửa, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền chống lại thế giới. "Tôi đoán nó giải quyết được điều đó." Gã lẩm bẩm, trước khi rời đi.

Cô lập tức cảm thấy có lỗi. Natasha đã dùng sự bình tĩnh để chọc giận Steve, nhưng nếu Tony đã thấy điều đó... Gã luôn cho là điều tồi tệ nhất. Cô gần như đuổi theo gã, nhưng gã sẽ không tin bất cứ điều gì cô nói lúc này. Gã sẽ phải nghe nó trong buổi họp báo với những người khác. "Clint, bỏng ngô đi xuống xưởng." Cô nói qua vai.

"Chắc chắn rồi." Cậu ta nói với một lời chào.

Natasha thực hiện các cuộc gọi, giữ giọng nói bình tĩnh và tự chủ như cô đã làm như vậy để không cho đi những gì có trong cửa hàng cho họ. Phải thừa nhận rằng, nó khó hơn một chút so với bình thường khi họ cứ làm phiền cô vì ý kiến của cô và cô muốn xúi giục họ vì những gì họ ngụ ý (và nói thẳng ra) về Tony, nhưng cô tự nhắc nhở bản thân rằng sẽ thỏa mãn hơn thế nào khi nhìn cậu bé vàng của nước Mỹ đưa ra ý kiến khác. Cô lặp lại 'không bình luận' lần thứ mười sáu, cho phép một nụ cười nhỏ hiện lên trên khuôn mặt. Họ không biết họ đang đối mặt với ai đâu.

Thế là xong, cô báo cho nhân viên và Pepper. Sau khi làm việc với họ với tư cách là Natalie Rushman, những người không biết gì về công việc gián điệp của cô vẫn cáu kỉnh để chú ý khi cô ở trong phòng. Những người nhận thức được (chủ yếu là Pepper và Happy) đã ở trong nhiều giai đoạn tha thứ cho cô. Khi họ đặt câu hỏi, cô để một chút tự mãn len vào giọng nói khi cô bảo họ nhìn và theo dõi, bởi vì nó sẽ tốt.

Khi mọi thứ đã ổn định, Natasha đã hoàn thành một số giấy tờ khi cô để mắt đến đồng hồ. Khi đến lúc, cô đi xuống xưởng, ngạc nhiên vì mã của cô thực sự hoạt động. Sau cuộc rút lui trước đó của Tony, cô đã đặt cược vào việc phải sử dụng mã khẩn cấp của mình để mở chúng

Tony thay thế (Antonio, như tất cả họ đã đặt tên cho y) đã nhìn thấy cô khi cô bước vào, và một cảm xúc mà cô chỉ thấy ở Pepper hoặc Steve hiện lên trong mắt y khi chúng nán lại quanh hông và ngực cô, rồi lên đến khuôn mặt của cô. Sau đó ngôn ngữ cơ thể của y khép lại, bàn tay siết chặt quanh ly rượu mà y không bao giờ thiếu. Trước khi y quay mặt đi, cô nhìn thấy một biểu cảm thô thiển, đầy tổn thương trong mắt y mà thỉnh thoảng cô thấy khi Tony của cô nhớ về Stane.

Cô ghét sự thật rằng một phiên bản khác của cô đã làm điều đó. Cô cũng ghét phải nghĩ về lý do tại sao, bởi vì cô ngày càng trở nên thỏa hiệp hơn mỗi ngày khi đến với đội. Trên hết, cô ghét sự thật rằng ánh mắt hướng vào cô, bởi vì cảm giác tội lỗi theo sau nó bị đặt nhầm chỗ và lố bịch, nhưng rất, rất mạnh mẽ.

Cô đi chầm chậm, biên đạo các động tác của mình để Tony kia có thể nhìn thấy cô. Tony của cô ngước lên, đôi mắt nâu gặp cô trước khi gã quay mặt đi. "Đến để báo tin hả?" Gã nói, giọng gã đờ đẫn và phẳng lặng.

"Cuộc họp báo bắt đầu sau vài phút nữa." Cô nói, đứng gần Tony hơn và ước gã sẽ tin cô nếu cô cố trấn an gã. Cô gật đầu với Antonio, người không mất đi sự căng thẳng về tình trạng hốc hác của gã. "Clint đang mang theo bỏng ngô." Cô nói thêm.

"Vậy thì hãy xem nó ở nơi khác." Tony cáu kỉnh. "Có rất nhiều TV trong Tháp."

"Đó không phải là những gì anh đang nghĩ." Cô nói. Cô muốn dỗ ngọt gã vào giường trong góc, nhưng cô không biết Antonio sẽ làm điều đó tốt đến mức nào. Rõ ràng là sức hấp dẫn của y đối với cô vẫn còn sâu sắc và nếu y là bất cứ điều gì giống như Tony của cô, y có thể chìm đắm trong sự phủ nhận, nhưng Tony luôn bảo vệ người khác nhiều hơn chính bản thân. Cô không thể đánh giá thấp điều đó.

"Vậy thì sao đây?" Tony hỏi, quay lại đối mặt với cô và vẫy tay khi gã hét lên. Không như Steve, Tony không đáng sợ như thế này. Gã sẽ có được nếu nó đã là một trong những Avengers khác bị treo khô bởi báo chí, nhưng đây chỉ là gã. Gã và danh tiếng của chính gã trên ranh giới, và thay vì đáng sợ, gã chỉ nghe có vẻ tan vỡ.

Cô không để biểu cảm của mình thay đổi, mặc dù thực tế là cô muốn làm dịu tình thế và cho Tony thấy cô đứng về phía gã vì điều này. Cô rất giỏi trong việc đọc ý nghĩ mọi người, và cô có thể làm gã bình tĩnh lại một cách dễ dàng, nhưng Antonio... Có bao nhiêu sự lôi kéo xúc động mà một cô khác đã bắt y phải chịu? Y sẽ cắt đứt cô ra khỏi Tony của cô, và cô sẽ mất cơ hội của mình. Thật không may, cô không biết phải làm gì khác để giúp gã. "Một cái gì đó anh nên xem." Cô nói thay vào đó, ngồi xuống giường.

"Thế đíu nào tôi lại phải..." Tony bắt đầu, rồi cắt ngang, nhìn lên con người thay thế của mình, người mà đặt tay trên lưng gã.

"Tại sao chúng ta không nghe một lần, old boy." Antonio nói, tiến lại gần hơn. Một phần trong cô vẫn cảnh giác với doppelganger này, và cô phải ngăn mình khỏi đưa tay đến gần con dao găm giắt ở đùi khi Tony dựa vào y để tìm sự an ủi. Tin tưởng lẫn nhau, cô tự nhắc nhở mình. Nhưng cô không thể tránh được việc chú ý đến tập tin của Tony trong đầu và liếc qua một danh sách những người chứng minh Tony Stark không phải là một người phán đoán có tính cách tuyệt vời (đối với tất cả sự đa nghi của gã), và có vẻ như Antonio không tốt hơn, nếu vậy những gì bản thân khác của cô đã làm với y là sự thật. Tuy nhiên, Tony của cô sẽ không nổi cơn thịnh nộ bảo vệ nào với cô hơn gã có với Steve, nên cô kìm lại.

Có lẽ cô đã không che giấu nó đủ tốt, hoặc có lẽ Antonio là một kẻ say rượu nhạy cảm hơn nhiều so với Tony, bởi vì y đang nhìn cô, một số sự ngờ vực được thay thế bởi sự tò mò.

"Tôi..." Tony nói khi Antonio dẫn cả hai đến giường. Cô không phải là người duy nhất bảo vệ Tony của mình, cô nhận ra. Stark mắt xanh đặt họ ở phía xa cuối giường và đặt mình giữa Natasha và Tony. Cô gật đầu, để y tiếp tục giữ 'sự bảo vệ' bây giờ nếu điều đó làm gã thoải mái hơn. Cô vẫn quan sát y, tìm kiếm mọi chuyển động có thể nghi ngờ.

"Tui có bỏ lỡ điều gì không đấy?" Clint hỏi khi cậu bước vào. Cậu ta cầm một bát bỏng ngô khổng lồ trong tay, thứ mà cậu chìa ra với hai Tonys sau khi ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh Natasha. Tony đã không lấy bất cứ miếng nào, và gã sẽ không miễn là nó được cung cấp. Mặc dù vậy, gã đã lén bốc ăn ngay sau đó, bởi vì Tony coi đồ ăn như sự thoải mái. Antonio cầm một nắm, xem xét nó một lát rồi ăn.

"Tôi tin rằng Captain Rogers chỉ vừa mới bước lên bục, Đặc vụ Barton." JARVIS trả lời.

"Chiếu nó lên màn hình được không?" Natasha hỏi một cách lịch sự, bởi vì cô có một chút mềm mỏng đối với Tony và những sáng tạo của gã, và tốt hơn hết là nên lịch sự với AI thứ kiểm soát sở thích tắm vòi sen của bạn.

"Tất nhiên, Đặc vụ Romanov. Đó sẽ là niềm vui của tôi." JARVIS trả lời. Cô nghĩ rằng nó đã chấp nhận phương pháp của cô, miễn là nó hoạt động nhằm vào lợi ích tốt nhất của Tony.

'Màn hình' thực chất là bức tường đối diện, nhưng nó chắc chắn cũng không phải là một hình chiếu. Steve đang ở trên bục, mặc bộ đồng phục Captain America đầy đủ. Anh đã nói được một lúc, nhưng họ đã không bỏ lỡ nhiều. _"--Đã tổ chức hội nghị hôm nay để gửi lời chia buồn đến gia đình Conner trong thời gian họ mất mát. Chuyện xảy ra vào một ngày khác là một thảm kịch. Tôi đã thấy..."_ Steve dừng lại, và cô có thể thấy anh đang thu thập sự điềm tĩnh của mình cho những gì anh định nói. _"Tôi đã chứng kiến rất nhiều cái chết trong thời của mình, nhưng mất đi mạng sống của một đứa trẻ không bao giờ làm mất đi khả năng làm tan vỡ ngay cả những cựu chiến binh cứng rắn nhất. 'Thật không may' và 'xin lỗi' không phải là những từ ở bất cứ nơi nào đủ gần để truyền đạt cảm xúc thích đáng."_

Natasha liếc nhìn Tony, người đang cuộn mình trong từng lời nói. Antonio dựa vào vai gã để hỗ trợ, nhưng Tony dường như không cảm thấy điều đó khi gã khép chặt mắt lại hơn nữa khi Steve nói. Một phần trong cô muốn cúi xuống và đưa tay vuốt tóc gã, một sự thôi thúc cô đạp mạnh xuống. Antonio có lẽ sẽ không tử tế với nó.

 _"Captain, có thật là Mr. Stark đã uống trước khi ra ngoài?"_ Một trong những phóng viên hét lên.

Người đàn ông nhận được một ánh mắt giận dữ kiên quyết không tán thành từ Steve. _"Tôi không nhận bất cứ câu hỏi nào lúc này, thưa anh. Anh phải đợi đến lượt mình. Nhưng về vấn đề của Mr. Stark, anh ấy nói anh ấy đã không uống rượu, và tôi có khuynh hướng chấp nhận lời nói của anh ấy. Không có các xét nghiệm độc tố bởi vì nó không cần thiết vào thời điểm đó, mặc dù nếu cảnh sát yêu cầu hồ sơ y tế về chấn thương mà Mr. Stark có trong suốt cuộc chiến, họ sẽ phải hỏi thông qua các kênh thích hợp. Mr. Stark đã phạm sai lầm, nhưng không phải là sai lầm mà tôi cảm thấy đáng để mất Iron Man trong đội khi anh ấy có thể cứu nhiều người hơn bằng cách--"_

 _"Anh ta là một kẻ giết người!"_ Có người trong đám đông kêu lên. _"Anh ta đã giết cô gái đó bằng một trong những vũ khí của chính mình. Anh ta nên bị đưa ra tòa vì tội phản quốc vì anh ta lại bán vũ khí cho bọn khủng bố lần nữa!"_

Steve im lặng một lúc, và Natasha tự hỏi liệu cô có nên đề nghị đi cùng anh để hỗ trợ hay không. Điều cuối cùng mà Avengers cần là Captain America sẽ nổi điên với một loạt các phóng viên. Điều đó thật thú vị, nhưng Fury sẽ bắt cô chịu trách nhiệm vì nó vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát và công việc giấy tờ để tấn công các phóng viên khốn kiếp. Steve cũng có vẻ như anh có thể đánh giá cao một người bạn ở đó, nhưng cô không kiểm tra cảm xúc của mình quá chặt chẽ về điều đó.

Nhưng Steve giữ bình tĩnh và nhìn đám đông hiện đang im lặng. Cô ghen tị với anh về khả năng làm im lặng các phóng viên. _"Nếu đó là sự thật,"_ Cuối cùng anh nói. _"Anh sẽ phải đối mặt với tôi trước tiên."_

Điều đó nhận được phản ứng cả từ đám đông và Tony. "Cái quái gì vậy? Anh ta--"

"Cứ im lặng đi, kotyonok (4)." Natasha nói, nhận được cái nhướng mày từ Clint. Cô nhún vai. Cô đã sử dụng tên thân mật với Tony một cách riêng tư kể từ khi họ ngủ cùng nhau, nhưng bây giờ bí mật đã được đưa ra, không còn lý do gì để che giấu nó nữa.

 _"Ngài không thể nghiêm túc!"_ Một trong những phóng viên trên màn hình nói. _"Chuyện này chẳng hề liên quan gì đến ngài!"_

 _"Chính kế hoạch của tôi đã đưa Mr. Stark vào vị trí đó."_ Steve bình tĩnh nói. _"Vì vậy, theo một nghĩa nào đó, tôi cũng phải chịu trách nhiệm. 'Tội ác' này anh đang buộc tội Tony, tôi cũng đã phạm phải. Tôi mắc lỗi giống như mọi người khác."_

 _"Đây không phải là về những sai lầm, Captain. Đây là--"_ Một người khác nói.

 _"Không phải sao?"_ Steve hỏi. _"Bởi vì tôi vừa nói với anh rằng anh ấy không say. Anh ấy bị chấn động và nó ảnh hưởng đến phán đoán của anh ấy, nhưng nếu anh ấy đã không ở lại trận chiến, chúng tôi sẽ để tang hàng trăm mạng sống khác. Vì vậy, nếu đó là tội phản quốc mà anh đang cố gắng buộc tội anh ấy, con trai, anh có thể muốn kiểm tra tin tức. Hai tuần trước, một cổ phiếu quân sự đã bị tấn công. Có một sự hỗn loạn lớn về nó, nếu tôi nhớ chính xác. Hóa ra có khá nhiều vũ khí Stark cũ từ trước khi Tony ngừng sản xuất ở đó. Avengers đang trong quá trình theo dõi chúng khi thảm kịch xảy ra ngày hôm qua. Nếu điều đó bị coi là phản quốc, thì đất nước tôi yêu đã thay đổi gần như không thể nhận ra."_

Clint nuốt một nắm bỏng ngô, nhai một cách đáng ghê tởm. "Không có gì tốt hơn là xem Cap mắng nhiếc đám phóng viên." Cậu ta nói, với lấy một nắm khác.

"Tôi không biết." Antonio cau mày, đợi Clint đưa bỏng ngô vào miệng. "Cậu nên thấy anh ta là tổng thống đi."

Clint lập tức bị nghẹn, Natasha đã phải đập vào lưng cậu ta nhiều lần. "Đồ khốn." Cậu lẩm bẩm khi Antonio nhếch mép. Natasha quyết định cô chấp nhận Tony Stark này. Cô chắc chắn có thể thích y.

"Đáng buồn thay, Cap sẽ không cho phép tôi trở thành phó Tổng thống." Antonio nói buồn bã. "Nhưng xem anh ta chê bai các chính trị gia là một việc hay ho cực."

"Tôi phải bỏ phiếu cho anh ta." Tony nói với một nụ cười yếu ớt. Natasha thư giãn một chút khi nhìn thấy nó, nhẹ nhõm vì gã cảm thấy đủ khỏe để châm biếm.

 _"Ý anh là tôi không thể làm như vậy?"_ Cap nói trên màn hình, thu hút sự chú ý của họ trở lại với thông cáo báo chí. _"'Captain America chưa bao giờ mất một người lính' là một lời nói dối. Những sai lầm của tôi đã phải trả giá bằng rất nhiều mạng sống trước đây và tôi biết mỗi một người trong số họ tôi có thể tìm thấy một cái tên. Nhưng những sai lầm của tôi đã không bị bắt được trên CCTV (5) để cho tất cả mọi người phân tích và đưa ra bốn cách khác nhau mà cô ấy có thể đã được cứu trong 20/20 nhận thức muộn màng!"_

_"Lính khác với một đứa trẻ, Cap!"_

_"Có phải không?"_ Steve hỏi, giọng anh nặng trĩu. _"Cuộc chiến_ _tranh_ _mà tôi đã chiến đấu, rất nhiều lần không có bất cứ sự khác biệt. Trẻ em cũng đã chiến đấu. Cuộc sống là cuộc sống."_

 _"Và 'lỗi' nào ngài sẽ bị xét xử sau đó?"_ Một phóng viên hỏi. Hói đầu, trung niên, thời trang khủng khiếp. Natasha đã lưu ý đến ông ta, bởi vì ông ta sẽ sớm nhận được một sự ngạc nhiên khó chịu cho câu hỏi đó. Cô bị giằng xé giữa việc muốn ở đó vì Steve, và để mắt đến Tony như cô đang làm. Cô không bắt gặp ánh mắt của Clint khi cậu ta nhìn cô.

Steve im lặng một lúc, nhìn ra ngoài đám đông nhưng không thấy nó. _"James Buchanan Barnes._ _"_ Anh nói, với một không khí dứt khoát cho cái tên. Có một biểu cảm ám ảnh trên khuôn mặt anh, chỉ có thể là Steve đang sống lại sự kiện trong tâm trí của chính mình.

"Điều đó khác." Tony tự động phản đối.

"Vậy hả?" Natasha hỏi.

 _"Cậu ấy nhặt vũ khí của tôi, khiên của tôi. Và sai lầm của tôi... Việc tôi không thể cứu cậu ấy, điều đó khiến cậu ấy phải trả giá bằng mạng sống."_ Steve nói, nghẹn lại. _"Cậu ấy là một anh hùng vĩ đại hơn tôi. Tôi có huyết thanh cho phép tôi làm tất cả những điều này, nhưng cậu ấy không có gì trong số đó, và cậu ấy vẫn tiếp tục chiến đấu. Và tôi đã thất bại. Đó là thất bại của tôi. Lỗi của tôi."_

Đám đông nổ ra lúc đó, nhưng Steve bỏ qua tất cả các câu hỏi. _"Iron Man, Tony Stark, là một người đàn ông tốt. Nếu anh không nghĩ rằng anh ấy chưa từng lặp đi lặp lại mọi kịch bản để tìm ra cách có thể cứu cô ấy nếu anh ấy làm điều gì đó khác đi, thì anh sai. Chúng tôi chỉ có thể học hỏi từ những sai lầm của mình, vì chúng tôi không thể quay lại và sửa chúng, nhưng anh ấy đang cố gắng hết sức có thể để học. Anh ấy ở lại đội, và đó là từ cuối cùng của tôi về chủ đề này."_

Có một loạt các câu hỏi, nhưng Steve xoay người rời khỏi bục, phớt lờ tất cả các phóng viên.

Tony đứng dậy. "Tôi cần phải..."

"Đi đi." Natasha nói. "Anh ấy cần một người ở với anh ấy."

Tony gật đầu, rồi nhìn sang Antonio dò hỏi. Doppelganger nâng ly của mình, rồi chỉ vào một chiếc máy tính bảng trong lòng. "Tôi vẫn còn nhiều sự khác biệt để tìm trong các vũ trụ. Đừng lo lắng về tôi."

Rõ ràng Tony của cô đã lo lắng, nhìn cô và Clint để xác nhận. Đó không phải là sự nghi ngờ mặc dù. Đó là mối quan tâm. Clint chào gã một cách lười biếng để đáp lại, cho Tony biết cậu ta sẽ lo mọi việc.

Điều đó có nghĩa là đến lượt Natasha cũng phải rời đi, bởi vì rõ ràng Antonio đã mâu thuẫn về sự hiện diện của cô. Sau khi Tony rời đi, cô đứng dậy. Clint đi theo cô một chút, kéo cô sang một bên khi họ không nghe thấy Tony kia. "Chúng ta cần nói về điều này." Cậu ta yêu cầu.

"Chúng ta?" Cô thách thức.

"Cô đã nói với đây một lần rằng cô đã thỏa hiệp." Cậu nói lặng lẽ. "Tôi muốn biết những gì tôi đang nhìn thấy."

Natasha để sự im lặng kéo dài. Cô sẽ không thể lừa gạt cái này. Chắc chắn, cô có thể nói dối đủ thuyết phục, nhưng Clint đã có quá nhiều bằng chứng. "Nhóm làm cho mọi thứ... khó khăn." Cô nói một cách mệt mỏi.

"Họ đúng là đã làm thế." Clint nói với một nụ cười toe toét.

"Anh sẽ báo cáo điều này với Fury?"

"Chết tiệt Fury." Clint nói, nụ cười của cậu ta mờ dần thành một thứ gì đó nhẹ nhàng hơn. "Đó là một cái nhìn tốt về cô, thỏa hiệp. Nó tốt hơn như thế này."

"Và nếu đó là một nhiệm vụ?" Cô biết một ngày nào đó Fury sẽ bảo cô phản bội lại đội. Cô là một điệp viên giỏi. Một trong những người tốt nhất. Ông sẽ yêu cầu cô vì đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian mà ông ta đủ tuyệt vọng để cần cô. Cô không biết mình sẽ nói gì khi ông làm vậy.

"Chúng ta sẽ băng qua cây cầu đó khi chúng ta đến đó." Clint nói. "Bây giờ, mọi thứ đều ổn cả."

Cô không thể gạt bỏ tương lai một cách dễ dàng, bất kể nó hấp dẫn đến mức nào. Natasha nhìn lại Antonio, biết rằng đó là điều cô sẽ phải đối mặt với Tony của mình và phần còn lại của đội nếu phải làm điều đó. Ý nghĩ về sự phản bội trong đôi mắt xanh đó được phản chiếu bằng đôi mắt nâu xé toạc cô ra. Cô đã thỏa hiệp, và bị tổn hại nặng nề.

"Hãy chăm sóc anh ta." Cô nói, gật đầu với nơi doppelganger ngồi lướt qua các bài báo của báo chí, không biết cô có ý nghĩa gì với Tony này, hoặc cô không thể tránh khỏi những gì sẽ đến.

Clint gật đầu, nắm lấy tay cô và siết chặt nó trong lời hứa.

Cô rút ra, quan sát khi Clint trở lại giường, trò chuyện vui vẻ với Tony thay thế. Sau đó cô rời đi, bởi vì cô có việc phải làm mà không đợi cảm giác tội lỗi của mình buông tha.

\---

Steve đang ở trong phòng, nhìn lên trần nhà khi anh nằm trên giường. Một thứ xuyên qua tâm trí của anh. Bucky. Hơi thở của anh bị cản trở bởi những ký ức về đôi mắt của Bucky khi cậu ngã xuống, cố gắng đẩy hình ảnh đi nhưng không thành công.

Tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng cũng không xua đi hình ảnh. Anh ngồi dậy, vung chân qua một bên giường và dụi mắt. "Vào đi." Anh nói, hy vọng bất cứ ai sẽ không ở đây lâu.

"Steve?" Tony hỏi, thò đầu vào.

Steve thở dài. Tất nhiên bây giờ Tony muốn nói chuyện. Anh ra hiệu cho Tony đi vào, và kỹ sư ngồi xuống cạnh anh trên giường. "Anh không cần phải làm điều đó." Tony nói, nhìn vào bức tường phía xa.

"Tôi đã làm." Steve trả lời.

Tony lắc đầu. "Sẽ tốt hơn nếu đuổi tôi khỏi đội. Tháp vẫn sẽ là của anh và tôi sẽ không dừng việc tài trợ, vì vậy--"

"Đừng." Steve nói, quay sang đối mặt với Tony. Anh đưa tay lên mặt Tony, quan sát khi Tony dựa vào nó. "Tôi... Đội cần em. Em không chỉ là Iron Man, Tony hay anh chàng mang đến cho chúng tôi mọi thứ và một nơi để sống. Chúng tôi cần em." _Tôi cần em._ Steve không thể tự nói ra.

Dù sao thì Tony cũng nghe thấy, nhắm mắt lại. "Tôi không hiểu tại sao. Anh sẽ tốt hơn nếu không có tôi."

Steve mỉm cười, xoa ngón tay cái lên má Tony. "Không, chúng tôi sẽ không. Tôi không biết liệu tôi có thể giải thích được không, nhưng đó là sự thật. Chúng tôi cần Tony Stark."

Tony lắc đầu. "Những gì anh nói là không đúng. Tôi đã ra khỏi vị trí. Tôi đã không làm theo kế hoạch của anh."

"Nếu em ở đúng vị trí, em sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy cô ấy đầu tiên. Cô ấy vẫn sẽ chết." Nhưng sau đó rõ ràng nó sẽ không phải là lỗi của Tony trước cameras. Cả hai đều biết điều đó. Cô ấy chỉ là một nạn nhân, một kẻ bi thảm, nhưng sự đổ lỗi sẽ đổ dồn lên những kẻ khủng bố, hoặc chính Steve.

"Anh không cần phải..." Tony bắt đầu lần nữa.

"Tôi đã." Steve lặp lại.

"Những gì đã xảy ra với Barnes thì khác."

Steve hít một hơi thật sâu, nhăn mặt khi nó đau đớn. "Thật sao?" Steve hỏi. "Khi em nhắm mắt lại, em thấy gì?"

Tony im lặng, và một lúc, Steve tự hỏi liệu anh có nhận được câu trả lời nào không. Rồi Tony bắt đầu run rẩy. "Màu xanh da trời." Gã nói, gần thì thầm. "Nó... Tôi--Nó được phát hiện với màu đỏ, bàn tay của cô ấy... Nó nằm lệch sang một bên, cách đó vài inch."

Steve đã không nhìn thấy cơ thể. Anh đã không nhận ra... Anh nuốt nước bọt, buộc mình không được sống trong hình ảnh khủng khiếp đó. "Tôi thấy đôi mắt của Bucky." Steve thừa nhận. "Và tất cả những gì tôi có thể nghĩ là những gì tôi có thể làm khác đi."

"Lẽ ra tôi đã có thể cứu cô ấy." Tony nói, đứt quãng. "Không có gì anh có thể có--"

"Bucky còn sống ở thế giới khác!" Những lời nói khiến Steve vội vàng, và nó cảm giác như một vết thương còn nguyên.

Đầu Tony giật lên, đôi mắt gã mở to. "Cái gì? Sao anh...?"

Steve cười. Đó là sự kích động đau đớn và yếu ớt. "Người khác mà em đề cập đến. Bucky đã sống sót và kết hôn với người đàn bà mà tôi khác yêu thích."

"Chà, thật tệ." Tony nói với Tony Tact cổ điển. Steve lại cười, cảm giác như mình đang tan vỡ. "Chà, không phải cậu ấy còn sống, nhưng kết hôn... Dù sao đi nữa, mọi thứ có thể đã khác đi ở đó. Nhiệm vụ trên tàu có thể không xảy ra chút nào. Anh không biết--"

"Mọi thứ đã khác đi." Steve nói. "Bucky vẫn an toàn. Tôi khác, anh ta giữ Bucky còn sống. Cái chết của Bucky là lỗi của tôi."

"Steve." Tony bất lực nói.

Mắt nâu. Trước đây, anh không muốn gì hơn là dựa vào Tony, chấp nhận sự thoải mái được ban cho, nhưng đôi mắt xanh đã ngăn anh lại. Bây giờ chúng là màu nâu thích hợp, với nhiều nỗi đau như Steve cảm thấy.

Steve kéo Tony lại gần hơn cho đến khi người đàn ông kia thực sự nằm trong lòng anh và vùi mặt vào vai Tony. Tony căng thẳng. Không ai trong số họ đã sẵn sàng cho bước này, bất kể họ đã nhảy xung quanh nhau bao lâu. Nhưng rồi Steve cảm thấy bàn tay khéo léo lướt qua tóc anh, và Tony đột nhiên bám lấy Steve nhiều như anh với Tony.

Anh cảm thấy đôi môi cọ vào trán mình khi anh hít vào một hơi thở rùng mình. Đó không phải là Bucky hay Peggy, nhưng anh bắt đầu coi Tony là quý giá. Và Tony đã ở đây, ngồi cạnh anh. Vững chắc. Anh cần điều đó, ngay cả khi họ chưa sẵn sàng cho việc này. Tony có vẻ như gã cũng cần nó.

Nó không nhiều, nhưng nó là đủ để dựa vào.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Chỗ này tác giả ghi là mười bảy nhưng theo tui xem phim thì hình như là Tony hai mốt tuổi thì cha mẹ gặp tai nạn thì phải. Chế nào biết thì comment cho tui để tui sửa lại. :))) 
> 
> (2) B.S: Viết tắt của từ Bachelor of Science - Cử nhân khoa học. 
> 
> (3) Paparazzi: những tay săn ảnh của người nổi tiếng. 
> 
> (4) Kotyonok: tiếng Nga, có nghĩa là mèo con, kitty. 
> 
> (5) CCTV: truyền hình cáp.


	3. Chúng ta không phải là Chúa

Steve đã phớt lờ cơn bão truyền thông mà mình đã tạo ra. Fury, well, giận dữ với anh vì đã không ra đó và sửa nó, nhưng Steve đã sẵn sàng để những người PR làm công việc của họ một lần thay vì ném Avenger nổi tiếng nhất vào đám đông lần này. Anh đã nói những điều anh cần. Đó là những gì quan trọng.

Vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu nào về công nghệ bị đánh cắp từ thế giới thay thế, mặc dù họ đã có một chỉ dẫn giả mà họ cần phải điều tra. Hai Tonys đang ở cùng nhau như một ngôi nhà đang bốc cháy, điều này hơi đáng lo ngại, nhưng vẫn chưa có vụ nổ lớn nào. Chừng nào Tháp vẫn còn đứng vững đến cuối ngày, Steve quyết định nó không đáng để bận tâm.

Bây giờ Steve chỉ có thể ngủ.

Một lúc sau, anh tỉnh dậy lần nữa, lau đi nước mắt một cách lơ đãng. Những giấc mơ ngày càng tồi tệ. Anh gần như bỏ lỡ những cơn ác mộng, bởi vì những giấc mơ này... Bucky sẽ làm gì sau chiến tranh? Steve không thiếu trí tưởng tượng. Anh có thể tưởng tượng Bucky với một phu nhân xinh đẹp tay trong tay, bước xuống lối đi. Tranh cãi với những người bạn cũ về quyết định thả bom, những phần mà trong lịch sử/tương lai Steve biết rằng Bucky sẽ ghét (McCarthyism, Nixon, Việt Nam), những phần mà cậu muốn (TV màu, lên mặt trăng, và anh khá chắc chắn rằng Bucky sẽ bị đá ra khỏi thập niên 80 nếu chỉ để trêu chọc Steve về cách quần áo cản trở khả năng thưởng thức nghệ thuật và khẩu vị màu sắc của anh). Anh có thể tưởng tượng gia đình mà Bucky có thể có, và ngôi nhà mà Bucky đã nói về việc tiết kiệm tiền lương của cậu. Anh có thể hình dung nó rất tốt, đến nỗi những ngón tay của anh nóng lòng muốn vẽ cảnh, mặc dù mỗi nét sẽ có cảm giác như một vết thương đang rỉ máu.

Steve nhìn lên trần nhà tối tăm của phòng ngủ, thấy Bucky mỉm cười với mình và tưởng tượng đường chân chim quanh mắt cậu và những năm tháng đã trôi qua cậu như thế nào. Vẫn đẹp trai, vì Bucky sẽ già đi, mái tóc sẫm màu chuyển sang màu bạc óng mượt. Cậu sẽ trở nên vui tính một chút, chín chắn hơn, nhưng cậu vẫn trêu chọc Steve về cậu bé gầy gò mà cậu phải chăm sóc.

Rồi Steve nhắm mắt lại, và tất cả những gì anh có thể thấy là Bucky ngã xuống.

Tony khác đã nói Steve của y đã làm gì vậy nhỉ? Rèn luyện thân thể. Steve không biết nhiều về thể dục dụng cụ, nhưng anh có thể trải qua khóa đào tạo mà Tony đã thực hiện, để nó đưa anh vượt qua một số bước. Và có lẽ anh có thể thiết lập một số lớp học cho sau này. Bất cứ điều gì khiến cơ thể anh di chuyển, làm nó kiệt sức đến mức sụp đổ, để anh không có những đêm dài mà anh không làm gì ngoài suy nghĩ.

Steve đứng dậy, đi vào bếp trước để lấy nước. Anh mất tinh thần nhiều hơn là ngạc nhiên khi thấy đèn còn sáng. Rốt cuộc, anh hầu như không phải là người duy nhất gặp vấn đề về giấc ngủ trong Tháp. Lần trước, đó là Thor, bị ám ảnh sau những cơn ác mộng về sự tàn bạo của em trai mình. Trước đó, đó là Natasha, nhỏ bé và lặng lẽ, vòng tay ôm lấy mình khi cô ngước nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt trống rỗng. Anh đã nhìn thấy tất cả các Avengers ở đây vào lúc này hay lúc khác, mặc dù Tony hiếm hơn kể từ khi gã ở lại xưởng của mình khi gã không thể ngủ.

Tuy nhiên, anh đã không mong đợi họ đến thăm Tony, mặc dù có lẽ anh nên. Rốt cuộc, Tony của anh cũng có nhiều cơn ác mộng, vì vậy anh nên nhận ra rằng Antonio sẽ giống như vậy. Và với xưởng của mình ở lại một chiều không gian khác, Tony này phải tìm kiếm một nơi thoải mái khác.

Tuy nhiên, khi anh bước vào và thấy Antonio ở bàn bếp, Steve lập tức biết có gì đó không ổn. Antonio mất quá nhiều thời gian để nhận ra Steve đang ở đó, và thậm chí lâu hơn để nhận ra anh nếu cái nhăn mày là dấu hiệu. Đôi mắt y không tập trung, và y trông quá nhợt nhạt. Cuối cùng, Antonio nâng ly của mình lên, một số chất lỏng văng ra bên ngoài. "Cap'n! Hãy đến tham gia cùng tôi một đêm Cap?" Y lờ đờ, cười khúc khích trước sự chơi chữ của mình.

"Tôi không thể say." Steve nói, nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh giãn ra và hơi thở chậm chạp. Y đã tự gọi mình là gì nhỉ? 'Rượu có chức năng cao hơn'. Steve đã từng thấy Antonio uống rất nhiều trước đó, nhưng anh chưa bao giờ thấy thiên tài như thế này.

"Tiếc thật." Antonio nói một cách buồn bã. Sau một lúc, y bật dậy. Một khoảnh khắc quá dài để bộ não thiên tài của Antonio có thể nhận ra điều này. "Nhiều rượu hơn cho tôi thôi!"

Steve bước một bước gần hơn, ngửi thấy mùi rượu ngay cả từ khoảng cách này. Anh nhìn quanh, chỉ thấy một chai Vodka gần như trống rỗng, nhưng điều đó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả. Nửa chai Vodka có thể gây ra một chút thiệt hại cho một người bình thường, nhưng với tốc độ Tony đã uống, Steve không biết thực sự có bao nhiêu trong y. Anh nghi ngờ rằng dù Antonio đã uống bao nhiêu đi nữa, thì nó cũng quá nhiều. "Tôi nghĩ rằng anh đã uống đủ rồi." Steve nói, cẩn thận làm theo cách của mình đối với người say rượu.

"Vớ vẩn, old boy. Mới chỉ bắt đầu thôi." Antonio nói, uống cốc của mình và làm đổ thêm đồ uống. Để nó lại cho Tony Stark để vẫn có thể nói chuyện với ngộ độc rượu.

Steve cắn vào một bên má, lơ đãng tính toán các góc độ để ném chiếc khiên của mình, thứ sẽ hất chiếc cốc ra khỏi tay của Antonio mà không làm y bị thương. Không phải là anh có khiên hoặc có thể ném nó vào bếp, nhưng nó làm dịu đi nỗi sợ hãi khi Antonio nghiêng sang một bên trong khi môi y nằm trên cốc.

Anh trượt vào chỗ ngồi bên cạnh Antonio. "Tôi không phải người đầu tiên xuống đây nhỉ." Steve nói, nhìn vào cái chai. Không còn nhiều trong đó, nhưng anh cũng không muốn Antonio kết thúc nó. Điều đó có nghĩa là anh phải lén lút lấy cắp cái chai, hoặc tự uống. Anh liếc nhìn cái nhãn và nhăn mặt. Không có.

"Tôi biết những gì anh đang làm." Antonio nói, trông có vẻ tỉnh táo hơn một chút khi y cũng nhìn vào cái chai. "Anh đang cố gắng khiến tôi dừng lại. Sẽ chẳng ích gì đâu."

"Oh?" Steve nói, cân nhắc lựa chọn của mình một lần nữa. Anh phải đánh lạc hướng Antonio hoặc anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể đánh cắp cái chai. "Tại sao anh nói như vậy?"

"Anh mềm mỏng hơn Cap của tôi." Antonio nói với một nụ cười yếu ớt, không hoàn toàn trả lời câu hỏi. "Anh ta khó khăn hơn nhiều. Anh sẽ không chộp lấy nó và quăng tôi qua vai."

Steve nhăn mặt. "Anh ấy làm thế à?" Anh có cảm giác mình sẽ không thích phiên bản khác của mình lắm, đặc biệt là nếu hắn ngược đãi một Tony say xỉn.

"Đó là hiệu quả đáng ngạc nhiên." Antonio nói với một tiếng cười. "Oh, đừng cho tôi ánh mắt đó. Anh ta là một người đàn ông tốt, anh khác ấy. Anh ta là người nổi tiếng hơn trước, hãy hỏi những người đồng nghiệp sau, nhưng anh ta là một người đàn ông tốt."

Antonio nhìn chằm chằm vào đồ uống của mình trước khi uống nốt nó. "Không giống như tôi." Y nói khi y kết thúc, mất tập trung.

"Tony, đó không phải là--" Antonio đang với lấy chai để rót đồ uống cho mình. Steve đã phải hành động. "Tôi sẽ uống nó."

Antonio nhìn anh chằm chằm một lúc, rồi nhướng mày. "Anh khác ghét vodka." Y nói.

Steve không để khuôn mặt mình phản ứng. Đó là điều mà anh và bản thân anh khác dường như có điểm chung. Anh sẽ uống một cốc bia Đức ngon mỗi ngày, vì anh đã nếm thử hương vị của nó trong chiến tranh. Whiskey và Gin anh cũng có thể uống cùng với một số loại rượu vang ngon khác. Nhưng Vodka? Anh ghét cả hai thứ đó và đồ uống châu Á mà Tony đã khiến anh thử một lần. "Chắc rằng đó là chỗ chúng tôi không có điểm chung sau đó." Anh nói dối.

"Rất tốt." Antonio nói với một nụ cười rộng và điều đó nói với Steve rằng y không bị lừa. Y đẩy cái chai về phía Steve. "Cạn đáy."

Chết tiệt. Anh biết. Bây giờ Steve phải uống hết cả chai nếu không Antonio sẽ cố gắng lấy lại. Steve đứng dậy, rồi uống thẳng từ chai.

Anh cảm thấy nước mắt trào ra khi rượu làm cổ họng anh đau nhói, nhưng anh cứ uống mãi cho đến khi không còn, không thể tránh khỏi cơn ho cho đến khi kết thúc. Những thứ anh sẽ không cho đi để được một cốc nước sau khi uống rượu, nhưng không có thời gian để có một ly. Antonio đã cười phá lên khi Steve bám lấy cái chai và giữ cho nó không rơi xuống khi anh cố gắng hít một hơi mà không ho nữa. Anh ghét vodka.

"Anh là một kẻ nói dối khủng khiếp." Antonio la lên một cách thích thú. "Cả hai người."

Steve khá chắc chắn rằng tất cả các vị giác của anh đã chết. Không phải là huyết thanh sẽ không chăm sóc điều đó trong thời gian ngắn, nhưng ký ức về sự thiêu đốt vẫn còn mới. Anh trừng mắt nhìn Tony mắt xanh vẫn đang cười tủm tỉm. Y tỉnh táo lúc này là một dấu hiệu tốt, phải không?

"Bây giờ tôi phải lấy một chai khác." Antonio nói, bắt đầu đứng dậy.

Steve vội vàng ổn định người đàn ông kia khi y chao đảo, cảm thấy da y lạnh và ẩm ướt như thế nào. "Bây giờ anh sẽ đi ngủ." Steve nói chắc chắn, giọng anh không có gì phải bàn cãi.

Điều đó không có nghĩa là Antonio sẽ không cố. "Không đủ say để ngủ." Y trả lời.

"Anh còn uống nữa thì anh sẽ có một giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng thật đấy." Steve nói, sự lo lắng dâng lên trong giọng nói.

"Ah, nhưng đó có phải là một điều tồi tệ như vậy không? 'Chết, hay ngủ. Ngủ, là nằm mơ, có lẽ. Vì trong giấc ngủ của cái chết đó, những giấc mơ có thể đến...'(*)"

Steve sững người, giữ Antonio chống lại anh với một sự kìm kẹp như đá. Anh đã rất ấn tượng khi Antonio có thể nhớ Shakespeare trong khi say nếu anh có thể vượt qua ý nghĩa của những gì Antonio vừa nói. "Anh nhận ra câu nói đó, phải không?" Antonio tò mò nói, cố gắng nghiêng đầu nhìn Steve, nhưng anh thiếu sự phối hợp để quay đầu. Steve suýt thả Antonio ra khi anh xoay người. "Thật thú vị. Tôi nghĩ anh đọc nhiều hơn Cap của tôi. Anh--"

"Anh không thể có ý đó." Steve nói, giọng anh nghe văng vẳng bên tai.

"--nhẹ nhàng hơn." Antonio lẩm bẩm. "Nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều. Tôi tiếp tục quên điều đó."

Steve nuốt nước bọt, biết rằng không từ chối cũng tốt như một lời xác nhận. "Anh ta... Steve trong thế giới của anh có biết không?" Steve hỏi, cổ họng nghẹn lại.

"Kiến thức phổ biến." Antonio trả lời, mỉm cười dịu dàng với ký ức. "Anh ta chỉ buồn bã nhìn tôi. Anh ta và Thor thường xuyên ngăn tôi lại. Thor ít hơn trước khi Asgard bị tiêu diệt. Ảnh bắt đầu thấy sự hấp dẫn."

Steve nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi đe dọa sẽ làm anh tan nát. "Không phải trên phiên của tôi, Mister." Anh nói yếu ớt, không thể nhìn vào mắt của Antonio.

"Đó là những gì Cap của tôi cũng thường nói." Antonio lơ đãng, dựa vào Steve. Người đàn ông kia rất lạnh. Lạnh như chết. Steve kiên quyết không nghĩ về điều đó, vô thức xoa cánh tay của Antonio để sưởi ấm y. "Well, điều đó và tôi sẽ bị đày xuống địa ngục." Y tiếp tục. "Nhưng tôi đã sẵn sàng rồi, nên nó không thay đổi nhiều."

"Anh là một người đàn ông tốt." Steve phản đối.

"Cap của tôi," Antonio nói, buồn ngủ như thể Steve chưa từng nói. "Tôi thích cậu của nó."

"Chúng ta phải đưa anh đi ngủ thôi." Cuối cùng Steve nói, dẫn cả hai đi về hướng phòng ngủ của khách khi anh cố gắng không nghĩ về việc Steve khác ngăn chặn Antonio đã xảy ra hơn một lần.

Đó là một bằng chứng cho thấy Antonio đã say đến mức nào bởi thay vì một trò đùa, y chỉ bối rối. "Có phải chúng ta đang đi đúng hướng...? Đây là... Nhầm phòng rồi."

"Chúng ta không nhầm phòng đâu." Steve trả lời, đẩy cánh cửa phòng ngủ của khách ra và dẫn Antonio vào trong. Anh dừng lại, mắt nhìn vào phòng tắm. Antonio nồng nặc mùi rượu, nhưng Steve không chắc anh có thể xử lý Antonio trong phòng tắm. Anh không biết có bao nhiêu lịch sử mà Antonio này đã chia sẻ với Tony của anh về nỗi sợ nước. Chiếc giường, mặt khác, trông thật chào đón, ngay cả khi nó dường như không được sử dụng. Steve lắc đầu. Chương trình làm sạch phải được có ở đây.

Cuối cùng, sự bối rối của Antonio mất dần khi y ngọ nguậy gợi ý chống lại anh. Ít nhất, Antonio đã cố gắng. Nó cho ra nhiều sự không phối hợp hơn bất cứ điều gì. "Đưa tôi lên giường, Cap?" Antonio bĩu môi.

"Đi ngủ." Steve sửa lại, đẩy người đàn ông kia xuống giường. Antonio nghe lời một cách đáng ngạc nhiên khi Steve lột đồ y sau đó ép y uống nước. "Có phải tôi khác...?" Steve bắt đầu khi anh nhặt một thùng rác rỗng và di chuyển nó lại gần giường, không chắc chắn liệu Antonio có nôn không. Bây giờ y trông ổn, nhưng người say rượu thì thường không thể đoán trước được gì cả.

"Một vài lần." Antonio lặng lẽ trả lời khi y uống xong giọt nước cuối cùng. "Đôi khi anh ta thậm chí còn để tôi giả vờ rằng đó là sự nôn nao khiến tôi phát ốm. Không có nhiều người sẽ vượt qua điều đó, anh biết đấy. Anh ta... Anh ấy tốt, cả hai người. Anh ấy là vậy."

Steve cảm thấy như mình đã bỏ lỡ một phần của cuộc trò chuyện này. Còn điều gì khác làm cho Antonio đau khổ? Bây giờ không phải là lúc để hỏi, không phải khi người đàn ông đang ngủ. "Anh quá lo lắng về việc trấn an tôi, nhưng anh sẽ không nghe khi tôi nói điều tương tự với anh." Steve buồn bã nói. Đôi mắt xanh bóng loáng nhìn lại anh. Chúng không phải là đôi mắt thích hợp, và khuôn mặt quá hốc hác (bệnh mà Antonio đã đề cập đến?) Và mái tóc quá dài. Steve không thể không đưa tay ra, vuốt tóc mái ra khỏi mặt y. "Anh cũng tốt mà."

"Anh không biết tôi." Antonio buồn ngủ nói. "Anh biết tôi của anh. Anthony. Không phải Antonio. Anthony là người tốt nhất của tôi..."

"Tôi biết Tony Stark." Steve trả lời. "Và anh đủ tương tự trong những thứ được tính." Anh tự hỏi liệu mỗi Tony Stark sẽ rất giỏi trong việc phá vỡ trái tim của Steve. Tony này, y khác biệt đến mức khiến Steve muốn đến gặp Tony của anh, chỉ để chắc chắn rằng gã vẫn còn thở. Nhưng y cũng giống đến nỗi Steve chỉ có thể tự hỏi... "Đi ngủ đi." Steve nói khi Antonio dựa vào tay anh.

"Thật hách dịch." Antonio nói, nhưng đôi mắt y đang nhắm nghiền.

Steve nhìn xung quanh, phát hiện ra một chiếc ghế ở phía bên kia giường. Antonio đã không ném nó đi, điều đó có nghĩa là tất cả rượu vẫn còn trong cơ thể y. Anh không thể để Antonio một mình. Anh đi vòng quanh, trượt xuống ghế với một tiếng thở dài nặng nề. "JARVIS, đèn." Anh nói khẽ, lắng xuống khi ánh đèn mờ dần.

 _Không đủ say_ , Tony này đã nói. Không đủ say để xua đuổi những cơn ác mộng, nhưng sẵn sàng suýt tự sát để tìm sự giải thoát đó? Một lý do khác khiến Steve không thể rời đi sau đó. Không phải khi Antonio không có phiên bản Steve Rogers của riêng mình để ngăn y lại. Có lẽ Antonio và Steve khác không có cùng mối quan hệ, nhưng Steve có thể trở thành một người bạn rất cần thiết trong thời gian đó. Nếu Tony này giống như gã, thì dù sao Tony cũng luôn thiếu bạn bè.

Nếu Tony này giống với Tony của anh... Steve đã cắt ngắn suy nghĩ đó.

Steve nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng người đang ngủ, cố gắng tưởng tượng thế giới của y như thế nào. Bucky còn sống, nhưng hình như Asgard đã sụp đổ? Và Antonio... Antonio bệnh nặng đến nỗi y trông xanh xao và hốc hác vào những ngày đẹp nhất, và y đã cố gắng tự uống đến chết hơn một lần. Tony của anh giống như một ngôi nhà ánh sáng đối với Steve khi anh bị lạc giữa những con sóng khi Bucky đã chết trước khi anh đóng băng. Anh tự hỏi liệu bản thân khác của anh có cảm thấy như vậy không, dù chỉ là trong tình bạn. Anh không thể tưởng tượng được một phiên bản của anh sẽ không giữ Tony an toàn, ngay cả khi đó là từ chính bản thân anh khác.

Anh ngồi đó hơn một tiếng đồng hồ, giật mình khi nghe tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng. Nó mở trước khi anh có thể gọi ra. "Hey. JARVIS nói rằng anh đến đây tối nay? Xin lỗi. Tôi đã--" Tony của anh dừng lại ở ngưỡng cửa, nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve khi ánh sáng xanh từ lò phản ứng tràn ngập căn phòng.

Đột nhiên, bình luận về việc đi nhầm phòng có ý nghĩa hơn rất nhiều. Steve đã... Steve tự nhủ rất chắc chắn rằng gã đã không tưởng tượng hai người họ ngủ cùng nhau. Không phải cho đến khi anh ở một mình và tốt nhất là trong buồng tắm vòi hoa sen nơi mà không ai nghe thấy anh khi anh quan tâm đến vấn đề này.

"Nó không giống như thế." Tony nói khẽ. "Ngoài nhận xét của Natasha về lòng tự ái, chúng tôi chỉ... ngủ. Thực sự. Không có gì nữa, vì vậy đừng--"

"Không sao đâu." Steve nói, cắt đứt Tony trước khi gã trở nên kích động hơn và đánh thức con người khác của gã. Anh quyết định đây không phải lúc để đề cập đến việc anh không chính xác chống lại những lý do khác mà hai Tony có thể ở trên cùng một giường. "Tôi tin tưởng anh." Steve tiếp tục, điều đó cũng đúng. Steve đã, thừa nhận, không tránh khỏi việc ghen tuông, nhưng anh biết Tony không phải là người lạc lối. "Và anh ấy dường như cần nó."

Tony có vẻ ngạc nhiên trước sự thừa nhận. Steve vẫn không chắc chuyện gì đang xảy ra giữa họ, nhưng điều đó làm ấm lên thứ gì đó mà Tony đã không dành cho những người tình khác trong khi họ đang khám phá mọi thứ. Có rất nhiều điều Steve đã học được rằng anh đã sai lầm một cách đau đớn về đánh giá ban đầu của mình về Tony, và một trong số đó là người đàn ông cực kỳ trung thành đến mức nào, ngoài nổi tiếng là một tay chơi. Việc hiện tại Tony sống độc thân có nghĩa là gã nghiêm túc về bất cứ nơi nào họ đến, và nó đã gửi một làn sóng hạnh phúc thông qua Steve để nhận ra cả hai đều trên cùng một con đường.

Tony khẽ ho, trông lúng túng. "Vậy... lý do nào cậu ở đây, sau đó?"

"Anh ấy đã uống quá nhiều." Steve trả lời, nhìn xuống. "Tôi không muốn đánh liều để anh ấy ngủ một mình."

Tony chửi thề, nghe có vẻ tội lỗi. "Đáng lẽ phải lên sớm hơn. Nhưng tôi đã bị cuốn vào những nanites của anh ta."

Khi Tony im lặng, Steve nhìn bóng dáng đang ngủ, nằm dài trên chiếc giường lớn. Không phải lần đầu tiên điều này xảy ra ngay cả trong vũ trụ này sau đó. Anh thật sự không biết làm thế nào để có được kiến thức đó.

"Thật buồn cười." Tony nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng. "Anh ta làm cho tôi trông điều chỉnh tốt, đó chỉ là... Điều đó thật khó chịu."

"Anh ấy nói đó không phải là lần đầu tiên anh ấy cố tự sát. " Steve nói, nhìn lên bóng dáng màu xanh đang đứng bên kia phòng. Tony là một ngọn hải đăng theo nghĩa đen trong thế giới này mà Steve sẽ lênh đênh trôi dạt nếu không có. Và Steve đang bùng cháy với một câu hỏi mà anh sợ hãi khi nói ra, bởi vì anh sẽ quay lại ngay trong vùng băng tối nếu ánh sáng đó tắt. Anh không thể không nghĩ rằng chỉ với ánh sáng của lò phản ứng hồ quang, đôi mắt của Tony trông hơi xanh.

Bây giờ đến lượt Tony nhìn đi chỗ khác. Steve cảm thấy khó thở khi sự im lặng tiếp tục, trả lời câu hỏi mà anh không thể hỏi bằng những từ khác nhau.

"Tony." Steve nghẹn ngào. "Tôi cần anh. Làm ơn đừng..."

Lúc đó, Tony ngước lên, ngồi trên giường ở phía bên kia phiên bản thay thế của gã. "Cậu... đã lâu lắm rồi, tôi hứa." Tony nói, bắt đầu tìm đến Steve, nhưng do dự và lùi lại. "Và cậu không cần tôi, Steve. Có những người khác--"

"Tôi có." Steve nói. "Tôi cần tất cả các Avengers. Tất cả các anh là nền tảng cho tôi trong thế kỷ này. Nhưng Tony, anh biết tôi..."

Lần này Tony không ngần ngại, dựa vào phiên bản khác của mình để ấn một ngón tay vào môi Steve. Gã mỉm cười yếu ớt, lướt ngón tay trên môi trên của Steve, rồi thấp hơn. Steve bắt lấy bàn tay khi nó di chuyển lên má anh, đưa nó trở lại miệng anh khi anh hôn vào ngón tay của Tony. Nếu Tony không để anh nói ra lời, anh sẽ tìm cách khác.

Bàn tay của Tony cuộn tròn quanh anh, nhưng Steve cảm thấy gã rút ra ngay sau đó. Anh để Tony đi lúc này, nhưng anh sẽ không để điều này diễn ra trên con đường thứ hai dài hơn nhiều. Vẫn chưa đến lúc, không phải với tất cả những gì đang diễn ra. Không phải với Antonio vẫn đang ngủ.

Tony của anh đưa tay xuống phiên bản thay thế đang ngủ của gã, tay lướt qua mái tóc đen. Antonio cựa quậy, chớp mắt mệt mỏi với nguồn sáng. "Greg?" Y hỏi, một nụ cười nhỏ trên môi. "Anh mang cà phê đến hả?"

"Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không phải là Gregory." Tony nói, mắt gã không ngừng hạn chế câu chữ. "Cũng không có cà phê. Anh là người nói rằng chúng ta cần ngủ nhiều hơn."

Steve quan sát khi Antonio cố gắng ngồi dậy, đưa tay chạm vào mặt Tony. "Anthony."

"Xin lỗi vì sự thất vọng." Tony nói đùa, mặc dù giọng điệu có cảm giác bằng phẳng.

"Anh không bao giờ là một sự thất vọng." Antonio nói, kéo Tony xuống cho đến khi gã nằm trên giường và cuộn tròn quanh gã. "Không phải với tôi. Không bao giờ làm tôi thất vọng, Anthony."

"Anh đang nói chuyện với ai vậy?" Tony hỏi, mặc dù giọng gã dao động, nghe có vẻ bị tổn thương và dễ bị tổn thương hơn nhiều so với trước đây.

"Tôi đã rất tự hào nếu Anthony của tôi có thể lớn lên giống như anh." Antonio nói và Steve quan sát khi vai Tony của anh run lên. Antonio hôn lên trán gã, dường như không biết Steve vẫn ở trong phòng. "Ngủ đi." Antonio nói, rượu đã kéo y lại.

Steve muốn kéo Tony của anh ra khỏi vòng tay của y để giữ gã cho riêng mình. Anh không thể mặc dù; anh không thể lấy sự thoải mái đó ra khỏi Antonio. Nhưng anh khao khát muốn làm như vậy, và lắng nghe hơi thở của Tony ngay cả khi ngủ cũng không thay đổi điều đó.

"Cậu không cần phải ở lại." Tony nói sau một thời gian khá dài. Tâm trí của Steve đã trôi dạt đi đâu đó, vì vậy anh phải mất một lúc mới nhận ra rằng đó là Tony của mình. "Tôi sẽ chăm sóc anh ta."

"Tôi muốn ở lại, nếu anh không phiền." Steve nói.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Steve nghĩ Tony sẽ nói không. Nhưng rồi anh thấy cái gật đầu nhỏ trong ánh sáng của lò phản ứng hồ quang, và Steve cảm thấy một chút căng thẳng rời khỏi vai anh. "Chúc ngủ ngon, Steve." Tony nói.

"Ngủ ngon." Steve trả lời, ngả người ra ghế. Họ có thể nói chuyện sau. Tiếng hai người thở đủ để ru anh vào một giấc ngủ nhẹ, và lần này không phải những giấc mơ cũng không phải là những cơn ác mộng ám ảnh anh.

\---

Đã được một thời gian kể từ khi Tony thường xuyên thức dậy cuộn tròn vào một ai đó khác. Không phải từ khi gã và Pepper chia tay, thật đấy. Nó thậm chí còn dài hơn kể từ khi gã nằm cuộn tròn quanh một cơ thể đàn ông. Hầu hết các vấn đề của gã với đàn ông chỉ giới hạn trong một đêm và gã không bao giờ ở trên giường với những người đó.

Mùi rượu có một chút áp đảo, nhưng trên toàn bộ Tony đã sẵn sàng để cuộn lại gần hơn. Đó chắc chắn là cảm giác kỳ lạ khi một bộ râu chọc vào cổ gã. Không phải là sự khác thường tồi tệ, nhưng khác nhau. Bây giờ gã có thể thấy Pepper có ý gì khi cô phàn nàn.

Có một tiếng cười khẽ không thuộc về bản thân khác của gã. Tony mở to mắt khi thấy Steve đang đeo một nụ cười mệt mỏi, nhưng thích thú. "Thoải mái?" Anh khẽ hỏi.

Tony chống lại sự thôi thúc muốn lè lưỡi và rúc sát lại gần. Gã có thể bị buộc tội hành động trẻ con, nhưng còn lâu gã mới để cho mọi người thêm lý lẽ, gã cũng có đầy đủ phẩm giá đấy. Antonio trả lời trước khi gã có thể làm vậy, rúc vào gần hơn và chọc vào cổ Tony hơn nữa. "Rất thoải mái, mặc dù tôi có thể làm mà không bị nôn nao. Anh được chào đón tham gia cùng chúng tôi."

Cả Steve và Tony đều căng thẳng về điều đó, và Tony cảm thấy một bàn tay xoa xoa những vòng tròn nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng trên lưng để làm gã thư giãn. "Hm." Antonio nói. "Nó không giống như chúng ta di chuyển quá chậm như vậy, old boy."

"Có nhiều lý do." Tony nói. Gã có vẻ khó chịu hơn, nhưng nó phát ra một chút giống như một cái bĩu môi, mà gã sẽ chẳng ngần ngại đổ lỗi cho bàn tay quấn quanh lưng gã đâu. Và có những lý do, và những người quá tốt. Gã đã làm mọi thứ chậm chạp với Pepper vì gã muốn làm mọi thứ một cách đúng đắn. Gã cũng muốn làm mọi thứ đúng đắn với Steve, cộng với việc có thêm hành lý của Steve, và thực tế Tony vẫn đang vượt qua Pepper... Họ chỉ -- họ cần chậm rãi.

Doppelganger của gã cười khúc khích. "Nếu anh nói như vậy. Tôi đoán điều đó có nghĩa là bây giờ, anh là tất cả của tôi."

Và điều đó khiến Steve phản ứng. Tony nhướn mày buồn ngủ trước khuôn mặt Steve đang thể hiện. Tony không thể biết anh đang tức giận hay bối rối. Gã cần thêm cà phê trước khi cố gắng phân biệt khuôn mặt không tán thành của Steve. "Anh chả giúp ích gì cả," Tony nói với bản thân thay thế của mình. "Và anh đang là một tên khốn đấy."

"Anh đang mong đợi bất cứ điều gì từ chúng ta sao?" Antonio hỏi.

Tony dừng lại, rồi trả lời. "Không, không thực sự."

Steve thở dài bực tức, ngồi xuống ghế. "Hãy nhìn xem, nếu hai anh là--"

"Anh có thích hình ảnh tinh thần không, Captain?" Antonio hỏi.

Lông mày của Tony khác nhướng lên đầu tiên khi Steve chuyển sang một chút màu đỏ. Đó không phải là một phản ứng mà Tony đã mong đợi. Ngoài ra, hơi nóng, khi biết Steve đang có những suy nghĩ như vậy về gã. "Nếu anh tỉnh táo," Steve tiếp tục phớt lờ bình luận. "Chúng ta cần nói chuyện."

Doppelganger của gã rên rỉ, vùi mặt vào Tony. Tony tự động đưa tay lên để lướt qua mái tóc của gã khác, chú ý đến sự nhăn mặt. Gã bắt đầu xoa nhẹ nhàng, truyền đạt cho đầu của Antonio với hy vọng giảm bớt cơn đau đầu và cầu nguyện rằng gã sẽ không bị mắng. "Anh là một người đàn ông độc ác." Antonio lẩm bẩm với Steve. "Không 'nói chuyện' trong lúc nôn nao. Nếu chúng tôi hứa sẽ cho anh xem, anh có để tôi yên không?"

"Tony."

Gã có thể cảm thấy miệng của Antonio biến thành một cái bĩu môi trên cổ gã. "Đó là cùng một giai điệu trong mọi vũ trụ." Y lẩm bẩm, khiến Tony khịt mũi.

"Đừng nhìn tôi để được giúp đỡ." Tony trả lời. "Cậu ấy giận anh, không phải tôi, lần này."

"Ngay cả anh sao, Antony?" Người kia hỏi với một tiếng thở dài. Gã rên rỉ khi y tách ra và ngồi dậy, chớp mắt đỏ hoe nhìn Steve. Tony đã bỏ lỡ sự giao tiếp ngay lập tức, và gã tự hỏi liệu đó có phải là một phần để trả thù vì đã ném người khác của mình xuống xe buýt hay không.

"Được rồi, chúng ta hãy giải quyết vấn đề này." Antonio nói.

"Lần sau, anh tìm một trong số chúng tôi." Steve nói, đôi mắt anh cứng rắn. "Và bắt đầu cắt giảm số lượng rượu anh uống trong khi anh ở đây."

"Tôi cảm động đấy." Antonio nói khô khan. "Mặc dù tôi không thấy lý do tại sao đó là bất kỳ mối quan tâm của anh."

"Trong khi anh ở đây, anh là mối quan tâm của chúng tôi." Steve nói khi Tony cũng ngồi dậy. "Và tôi không thể... Hãy hứa với tôi rằng anh sẽ không làm điều đó một lần nữa. Tìm một trong số chúng tôi hoặc các Avengers khác."

Antonio nheo mắt, điều mà Tony biết từ kinh nghiệm có thể là một kỳ tích với sự nôn nao. "Tôi nghĩ anh cần phải nhớ rằng tôi không phải là anh ấy." Y nói, ra hiệu cho Tony. "Và tôi không cần--"

"Làm ơn." Tony nói, di chuyển phía sau con người khác của gã và tựa cằm lên vai của Antonio. Gã cảm thấy sự căng thẳng của doppelganger khi gã vòng tay quanh eo Antonio.

"Điều đó chả công bằng chút nào hết." Antonio gắt gỏng nói. "Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng một phiên bản khác của mình sẽ cố gắng giữ cho tôi tỉnh táo."

"Làm ơn." Tony lặp lại lần nữa, ôm y chặt hơn. Gã cảm thấy kỳ lạ, vì bản thân gã không phải là người xa lạ với cái chai, nhưng gã cũng chưa bao giờ đi xa như Antonio cả. Phiên bản này của gã đã nghiện rượu đến cấp độ hoàn toàn mới.

Antonio thở dài, dựa lưng vào ngực Tony. Tony quyết định trò chuyện với JARVIS để cảnh báo họ nếu điều này xảy ra lần nữa. Gã cũng sẽ thực hiện một số điều chỉnh cho mã mà gã đã đưa cho Antonio. Có thể người khác của gã sẽ nhận ra nó, nhưng ít nhất gã có thể cố gắng để JARVIS thông báo cho mọi người ở thế giới khác nếu điều đó xảy ra một lần nữa khi y trở về nhà.

"Được rồi." Antonio nói nhẹ nhàng, chống lại gã trong thất bại. Có một nỗi đau trên vai y khiến Tony muốn ôm y chặt hơn nhiều. "Nhưng tôi không thể... Tôi không dừng lại hoàn toàn. Không phải sau..."

Steve định tranh luận, nhưng Tony biết điều này là điều tốt nhất họ có được. "Được rồi." Gã đồng ý trước khi Steve có thể nói. Bởi vì gã biết quá rõ rằng y muốn dừng lại, và Tony này không muốn. Chưa kể đến quá trình cai rượu. Có lẽ đó là vấn đề thời gian, hoặc có thể thức uống cuối cùng sẽ cám dỗ y, nhưng ngay lúc này, việc y cắt giảm là một sự nhượng bộ đủ lớn để Tony chấp nhận.

"Tony--" Steve bắt đầu.

"Để sau đi." Tony nói. Gã sẽ giải thích sau nếu Steve làm theo công bình và phán xét. Ngay bây giờ gã phải theo dõi lưng của Antonio, thực hiện những bước nhỏ cho những gì họ đang có và có thể khuyến khích bước tiếp theo.

"Có lẽ tôi không nên ngạc nhiên." Antonio lẩm bẩm. "Anthony giúp tôi gần gũi nhất với sự tỉnh táo mà tôi từng có."

"Tôi không..." Tony chán nản, ghét bản thân thay thế của mình trong khoảnh khắc đó. Đó là câu chuyện về cuộc đời gã: Những người đã chết luôn tốt hơn gã.

"Tôi biết." Tony kia, đặt một bàn tay lên Tony đang quấn lấy y. "Tôi xin lỗi. Anh không phải là Gregory hay Anthony của tôi. Tôi giữ..."

Tony cúi xuống, áp mặt vào lưng của Antonio vì gã không muốn thấy Steve đang làm gì với cuộc trò chuyện này. Đó là quá sớm vào buổi sáng cho cảm xúc. Không có cà phê, gã quá sẵn lòng để mọi thứ ra ngoài, để cảnh giác của gã hạ xuống chỉ đủ để nói những điều gã không muốn thừa nhận. Biết rằng Steve đã thấy tất cả những điều này chỉ khiến mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn.

Gã cảm thấy Antonio thay đổi xung quanh và vòng tay quanh lưng gã khi doppelganger của gã quay lại để ôm. "Ý tôi là những gì tôi đã nói đêm qua." Antonio nói. Gã hơi ngạc nhiên khi bản thân khác nhớ bất cứ điều gì từ tối qua. Có phải các nanites giúp xua rượu ra khỏi hệ thống của Antonio? "Tôi thích nó nếu cậu ấy có thể lớn lên trở thành một người như anh." Y tiếp tục.

"Anh thực sự sẽ không." Tony phản đối. Gã bắt đầu nói nhiều hơn, nhưng một bàn tay trên má gã ngăn gã lại. Chết tiệt. Thật không công bằng khi một ai đó khác đã biết tất cả những điểm yếu của Tony.

"Tôi sẽ." Antonio nói. "Anh có nụ cười của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy cũng thích anh nhiều như tôi."

Tony không biết liệu điều này đã làm rối tung tâm lý hay liệu gã khỏe mạnh hơn để tránh xa điều này. Mặc dù vậy, gã không quan tâm, vì gã muốn cuộn tròn với bản thân khác. Cho dù Antonio nghĩ rằng gã là Gregory hay Anthony, đó vẫn là sự chấp nhận, đó là điều gã không bao giờ có được khi bị so sánh với người đã chết. Gã không tồn tại trong mắt cha mình so với Captain America, chẳng là gì trong phần còn lại của thế giới so với cha gã. Ngay cả Steve, lúc đầu, đã muốn Howard trở lại nhiều hơn là gã. Ít nhất bây giờ gã đã được chấp nhận.

"Thôi nào, Captain." Gã nghe thấy mình kéo dài giọng. Ngoại trừ đó không phải là bản thân gã. Đó là giọng của Tony, nhưng chắc chắn là ngữ điệu của gã khác. "Được ôm. Anh biết anh muốn mà."

Tony ngay lập tức tưởng tượng cảm giác sẽ như thế nào khi vòng tay Steve ôm lấy cả hai, giống như họ đã quấn lấy anh vào một ngày khác. Đừng bận tâm những gì gã nghĩ trước đó về việc giữ nguyên. Nếu Steve cũng thêm vào phương trình, Tony có thể đối phó với sự thay đổi.

Nhưng khi Tony ngước lên, vẻ mặt của Steve thật bão tố. "Tôi sẽ ở lại đây." Anh nói, giọng giận dữ.

Tony cảm thấy tinh thần của mình sụp đổ. Gã định nói với bản thân khác vì đã khiến Steve ghen tị, nhưng Antonio đã đi trước gã. "Sau đó, tôi sẽ chỉ giữ anh ta cho riêng mình." Y nói.

Tony mở miệng và chuẩn bị di chuyển ra xa khi chiếc mũi nhỏ mà Tony sẽ không thừa nhận là một tiếng rít thoát ra khỏi gã. Gã trừng mắt nhìn Antonio, người chỉ nhếch mép cười và không bỏ tay nắm lấy mông gã. Gã nên, đúng ra, di chuyển. Ngoại trừ điều đó có nghĩa là di chuyển ra khỏi sự thoải mái, và Antonio biết điều đó, tên khốn.

"Anh làm điều đó." Steve nói, khuôn mặt của anh không tán thành. "Bây giờ, thứ lỗi cho tôi, tôi đã trễ việc tập luyện buổi sáng." Anh rời đi mà không liếc nhìn hai người họ.

Tony thở dài trong nội tâm, không từ bỏ ánh mắt trừng trừng giận dữ khi Antonio đưa cho gã một cái ôm chặt khác. "Anh đã làm cậu ta tức giận."

"Oh, tôi sẽ không gọi đó là tức giận." Antonio cười khúc khích. Khi ánh mắt của Tony chuyển sang nghi vấn, bản thân thay thế của gã tiếp tục với một nụ cười nhếch mép. "Và tôi nghi ngờ anh ta sẽ tập thể dục. Ít nhất, không phải là kiểu anh ta sẽ làm trong phòng gym. Anh ta có một bữa tiệc khá ấn tượng giữa hai chân, old boy. Tôi tưởng tượng nó có thứ gì đó để làm với suy nghĩ về hai chúng ta với nhau. "

Tony không nghĩ đến việc nhìn xuống từ mặt Steve. Gã sẽ không phạm sai lầm đó một lần nữa, vì rõ ràng khuôn mặt tức giận của Steve quá giống với khuôn mặt 'Tôi trở nên vô lý và cố gắng che giấu nó' của gã. Nghĩ lại về hành vi trong quá khứ của Steve, Tony tự hỏi có bao nhiêu trong số những cơn bão đó đã che giấu sự quan tâm của Cap. Điều này đòi hỏi nghiên cứu thêm. Và thử nghiệm. Rất nhiều thử nghiệm.

"Bên cạnh đó," Antonio nói. "Anh không hẳn là lùi ra."

"Tôi nên lùi lại." Tony nói, mặc dù gã vẫn không bỏ đi, và gã biết rằng Antonio có thể cảm nhận được những tiết lộ đó đã ảnh hưởng đến gã như thế nào. Khác với Steve, Tony cảm thấy không có lý do gì để che giấu sự thật rằng gã cứng một nửa.

Bàn tay của Antonio đưa lên trên lưng Tony. Tony chỉ có thể hình dung rằng phiên bản thay thế của gã thực sự biết tại sao gã không lùi lại. Gã cần đụng chạm, và Tony biết rằng người khác của gã sẽ không đưa nó đi quá xa. "Lời đề nghị vẫn đang mở." Antonio nói. "Chỉ cần tưởng tượng khuôn mặt của anh ấy nếu chúng ta cho anh ấy xem."

Tony có thể tưởng tượng khuôn mặt của Steve. Gã đã tưởng tượng nó tràn đầy ham muốn trong một lúc. Ngoài ra, ý nghĩ về tình dục với người khác của gã là... Được rồi, có lẽ Natasha có quan điểm đúng về toàn bộ những thứ như tự yêu bản thân, bởi vì, thật là nóng bỏng. "Không." Gã nói chắc chắn, từ chối để bất kỳ sự hối tiếc nào lọt vào giọng nói của mình.

"Nếu anh nói như vậy, old boy." Antonio nói với một nụ cười tự mãn.

Tony có thể thấy lý do tại sao Pepper và Rhodey ghét cái nhếch mép đó.

\---

Hai ngày sau Tony rời khỏi người khác trên giường khi gã dậy sớm. Gã lẻn ra khỏi phòng và đi xuống xưởng. Ở đó gã mặc bộ giáp, bay lên bầu trời trước bình minh.

Nó khá yên lặng. Tony không bật nhạc, vì vậy tất cả những gì gã có thể nghe là tiếng gió và tiếng bíp thỉnh thoảng phát ra từ bộ đồ để tránh giao thông hàng không khác. Anh ghét sự im lặng, ghét sự yên tĩnh ngột ngạt và cô đơn ngột ngạt, nhưng gã đã không nói chuyện với JARVIS hay yêu cầu âm nhạc.

Gã chỉ dừng lại để chọn một vài bông hoa và để làm rõ chuyến viếng thăm của gã với người bảo vệ vành đai tại địa điểm chiến đấu, người đã vẫy tay với Iron Man ngay cả với cái cớ mỏng manh rằng gã muốn kiểm tra bằng chứng lần cuối. Gã khẽ chạm nhẹ trước những tòa nhà đổ nát. Chúng sẽ sớm được đưa xuống và được xây dựng lại bằng tiền từ Quỹ Maria Stark, bởi vì vũ khí mà Tony đã tạo ra quá mạnh đến nỗi các tòa nhà bị chúng tấn công quá nguy hiểm để đứng vững. Nhưng bây giờ chúng vẫn đứng, không có nguy cơ rơi xuống ngay lúc này, và Tony đã đặt những bông hoa gã mua trên vỉa hè. Những mảnh vụn tồi tệ nhất đã được dọn sạch, đến mức một bên đường trông gần như bình thường. Rồi gã bước ra khỏi bộ giáp, cảm nhận không khí lạnh lẽo qua chiếc áo khoác gã mặc dưới bộ đồ.

Gã nên nói gì đó. Nhưng gã có thể nói gì? Nó không giống như có ai để nói điều đó. Vì vậy, gã đứng cầu nguyện và mỗi lần nhắm mắt lại, gã có thể thấy màu xanh với những đốm đỏ và bàn tay nằm ở nơi gã đặt những bông hoa.

Gã đã ở đó trong hai giờ trước khi Thor đáp xuống bên cạnh gã. "Chúng tôi đã lo lắng." Thor nói bằng cách chào hỏi. "Anh trông không được tốt, bạn của tôi."

"Tôi ổn." Tony nói, cảm thấy xa cách. Gã gần như không thể biết mình đang ở đây hay trong trận chiến, bởi vì nó đang chạy trước mắt gã như camera của JARVIS. Gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng hét, cảm thấy vụ nổ chói mắt đã thay đổi mọi âm thanh thành tiếng chuông. Nhìn tay cô, và biết mình đã thất bại.

Thor nhìn xuống những bông hoa, ánh mắt dịu dàng. "Nó diễn ra ở đây?"

"Cô ấy chết vì tôi." Tony nói, miệng gã máy móc.

"Cô ấy đã chết vì một vài phàm nhân thiếu suy nghĩ đã quyết định rằng bạo lực là cách để có được thứ họ muốn." Thor nói. "Anh đã làm mọi thứ anh có thể, Shield-brother."

Sự tức giận đã kéo Tony ra khỏi trận chiến và trở về hiện tại. "Tôi đã có thể cứu cô ấy!" Gã hét lên, siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm. "Anh đã xem đoạn phim. Có nửa tá thứ tôi có thể làm để cứu cô ấy. Cô ấy đã bị giết bởi công nghệ của tôi, Thor! Nếu tôi tìm thấy nó sớm hơn, hoặc nếu tôi nhanh hơn--"

Thor đặt Mjölnir xuống, đứng trước mặt Tony khi anh ta nắm lấy tay Tony. "Nếu đó là sự thật, thì tất cả chúng ta đều phải bị đổ lỗi cho cái chết của cô ấy, vì không ai trong chúng ta tìm thấy vũ khí bị đánh cắp kịp thời." Thor bình tĩnh nói. "Và đó là lỗi của chúng tôi khi không ở phía sau anh, Tony, cho phép anh bị thương và không thể đến đúng lúc. Anh đã bị chấn động và chiến đấu một cách dũng cảm bất chấp vết thương của mình. Anh không thể tự trách bản thân vì điều này."

"Tại sao không?" Tony hỏi với một tiếng cười không chứa sự vui đùa. "Những người khác cũng vậy."

"Bạn của tôi--"

"Không phải tất cả mọi người." Một giọng nữ nói.

Cả Thor và Tony đều nhảy lên theo giọng nói mới. Thor lập tức cầm Mjölnir và đứng trước mặt Tony. Điều mà Tony sẽ bị xúc phạm, nhưng yeah, bộ đồ của gã ở phía giọng nói và mặc dù nó đã bị khóa, nhưng nó vô dụng cho đến khi được gã kích hoạt lại. Gã cần phải nghĩ ra một cách tốt hơn là những chiếc vòng để gọi bộ đồ.

Tony nhìn lên và thấy một phụ nữ trung niên với làn da nâu và đôi mắt viền đỏ. Mái tóc sẫm màu của cô được duỗi thẳng và tựa vào vai một cách sành điệu, và cô có một chiếc áo khoác màu nâu quấn quanh người, mặc dù Tony có thể nhìn thấy chiếc váy đen bên dưới. Rebecca Conner, née (1) Jefferson, tâm trí gã cung cấp. Sinh năm 1975. Kết hôn với Bobby Conner năm 1999, bị cả hai gia đình từ chối vì cuộc hôn nhân giữa các chủng tộc. Chuyển đến New York vào năm 2000. Năm 2002, cô có bằng MD (2). Năm 2004, cô có đứa con đầu lòng, một cô gái tên...

"Jasmine luôn đi học về nhà theo đường này." Dr. Conner nói, giọng miền Nam mềm mại của cô lướt qua giọng điệu lịch sự tao nhã. "Con bé ghé qua cửa hàng ở góc để xem các tạp chí thời trang. Nó muốn thiết kế chúng vào một ngày nào đó."

Tony nhắm mắt lại, từng chữ cảm giác như một viên đạn. "Cô là...?" Thor hỏi không chắc chắn.

"Bác sĩ Becca Conner." người phụ nữ nói, không đưa tay ra.

"Thường dân không được phép ở đây." Tony nói, không thể rời mắt sau khi gã mở mắt lần nữa, nhưng mong muốn một cách tuyệt vọng rằng gã có thể.

"Họ cho tôi qua khi tôi nói tôi muốn đến thăm nơi con bé... Một trong những cảnh sát đi cùng tôi, nhưng tôi đoán anh ta có thể lưỡng lự một chút khi tôi thấy tôi không phải là người đầu tiên ở đây. Anh ta đồng ý." Dr. Conner đi về phía trước, quỳ bên những bông hoa. "Con bé đã ở đây, phải không?"

Tony gật đầu, giọng gã nghẹn lại. Cô cúi xuống và lần theo dấu vết trên vỉa hè khi Tony chờ đợi những lời buộc tội. Thor sẽ không để cô ấy trở nên hung bạo, nhưng Tony muốn để cô đánh gã. Nó sẽ không chuộc lại những gì gã đã làm, nhưng nếu nó làm cô ấy hạnh phúc hơn, gã sẽ để cô ấy làm vậy.

Nhưng cô không cố đánh gã, hay hét vào mặt gã, hoặc bất cứ điều gì gã muốn cô làm. Cô ở đó trên mặt đất, nhắm mắt lại khi cô chắp hai tay cầu nguyện. Tony và Thor không nói, nhìn những giọt nước mắt rơi xuống khuôn mặt cô.

Tony cảm thấy bàn tay của Thor trên lưng mình, nhưng gã không thể rời mắt. Đây là hình phạt của gã, tội lỗi của gã. Nhiệm vụ của gã là đứng theo dõi và hiểu được cái chết và sự hủy diệt mà gã phải trả cho nó là bao nhiêu. Gã cảm thấy nước mắt trào ra, nhưng gã giữ chúng lại. Gã không xứng đáng để rơi chúng.

Cuối cùng, người phụ nữ đứng dậy và dụi mắt. "Hãy yên nghỉ, con gái. Mẹ biết rằng Chúa chỉ cần lấy lại một trong những thiên thần của Ngài." Cô nói khẽ. Tony cảm thấy đáng khinh, đứng bên cạnh cô vào một khoảnh khắc riêng tư như vậy khi tất cả là lỗi của gã.

Rồi cô quay lại nhìn Tony, đôi mắt sắc bén và thông minh xuyên qua gã. Cô là một bác sĩ, và là một người tốt, Tony nhớ lại từ hồ sơ của cô. Sự tương phản hoàn toàn với những thứ mà Tony là. Cô ấy thật xuất sắc và tuyệt vời, và Tony đã hủy hoại cuộc sống của cô ấy hai lần, bởi vì gã không chỉ lấy đi con gái của cô mà chồng cô còn chết trong cuộc tấn công của Chitauri. Đây là một người phụ nữ đã sử dụng trí thông minh của mình để cứu sinh mạng thay vì lấy chúng đi, và Tony đã không cho cô gì ngoài địa ngục. "Tôi..." Gã bắt đầu, biết rằng không có lời xin lỗi nào có thể bù đắp cho thất bại của mình. Không có gì có thể bù đắp cho cuộc sống của một cô gái.

"Ý tôi là những gì tôi đã nói." Dr. Conner, nhìn lên gã với một cái nhìn cứng rắn trong đôi mắt vẫn còn sáng với những giọt nước mắt không rơi. "Không phải ai cũng đổ lỗi cho anh."

Tony cảm thấy miệng gã không nói nên lời trước khi gã buộc giọng nói của mình phải hoạt động. "Cô không thể có ý đó. Sau tất cả mọi thứ--"

"Bobby của tôi, anh ấy đã thề bằng vũ khí của Stark." Dr. Conner ngắt lời, làm phẳng áo khoác của mình. "Anh ấy nói đó là điều duy nhất giúp anh ấy sống sót khi anh ấy đang làm nhiệm vụ. Anh ấy sẽ không chấp nhận một sự nâng cấp sau khi anh rời khỏi ngành kinh doanh súng. Nói súng Stark có nghĩa là thứ cuối cùng và anh ấy không tin Hammer Tech để có phía sau anh ấy khi mọi thứ trở nên xấu đi."

Tony cảm thấy như gã không thể thở khi cô tiếp tục, khuôn mặt của những người lính mà gã quên gần như áp đảo gã khi chúng đi qua trước mắt gã. "Sau khi anh ấy trở lại," Cô tiếp tục. "Bobby luôn giữ một mẫu Stark 1610 trong ngăn kéo bên cạnh giường để bảo vệ chúng tôi."

"Cuối cùng, nó đã không cứu được anh ta." Tony nói, những từ đó cứ lởn vởn trong cổ họng gã. Thêm một người nữa gã không thể cứu.

"Anh ấy đã rời khỏi nhà vào ngày hôm đó khi anh ấy đến để xem liệu anh ấy có thể giúp đỡ với những người phản hồi đầu tiên không." Dr. Conner bình tĩnh trả lời. "Tôi đã sử dụng nó để bảo vệ tôi và Jasmine khỏi những kẻ cướp bóc. Anh ấy muốn nó theo cách đó."

Gã cảm thấy bàn tay của Thor trên lưng cố gắng để gã tiếp đất, neo gã lại, nhưng gã đã trôi quá xa để bắt được dòng chảy. "Vậy thì sao?" Gã hỏi, cảm thấy tức giận bất chấp chính mình. "Cô tha thứ cho tôi vì tôi đã tạo ra súng? Ngay cả khi những thứ đó đã không cứu được ai trong số họ? Thứ vũ khí đã giết cô ấy?"

"Không." Dr. Conner nói. "Nhưng anh luôn là một phần trong cuộc sống của tôi, Mr. Stark, và tôi muốn anh nhận ra điều đó. Bobby càu nhàu về quyết định ngừng chế tạo súng của anh, nhưng tôi tôn trọng điều đó. Đặc biệt là khi anh trở thành người yêu thích của Jasmine. Con bé nghĩ nếu bố nó đã tin tưởng Stark Tech rất nhiều, nó phải tốt. Anh phải tốt."

Tony cuối cùng cũng có thể nhìn đi chỗ khác, nhắm mắt lại. Phổi gã bị đốt cháy với mỗi hơi thở gã có được. "Không đủ tốt để cứu cô ấy." Gã nói khẽ. Gã không tốt. Gã không phải là một người đàn ông tốt. Thor và những người khác, họ đã tốt. Nhưng gã thì sao? Gã không có căn phòng màu đỏ hay bị tẩy não như một cái cớ. Gã không có sự theo đuổi của khoa học cho nhân loại tốt hơn để đổ lỗi. Những vũ khí là tất cả của gã. Một trăm phần trăm chiến tranh đầu cơ trục lợi Tony Stark, tiếp tục di sản đẫm máu của cha mình với một câu trả lời nhanh chóng và một nụ cười quyến rũ. Bản thân khác của gã không chỉ tập trung vào mỗi vũ khí. Gã đã có thể làm như vậy.

"Anh không say như những gì giấy tờ đã nói?" Dr. Conner hỏi và Tony nao núng.

"Aye, quý cô công bằng." Thor trả lời thay gã. "Người đàn ông sắt bị thương, nhưng không say."

"Quý cô công bằng? Chưa bao giờ được gọi như vậy trước đây." Cô nói với một chút thích thú, trước khi trở lại với một giọng điệu trang trọng hơn. "Với một chấn động, anh sẽ mất phương hướng và đau đớn. Thế là đủ để loại bỏ phán xét của bất kỳ ai. Nếu anh không say, thì anh đã làm hết sức có thể, căn cứ vào hoàn cảnh. Đó không phải là lỗi của anh."

"Nếu tôi đã nhanh hơn hoặc--"

"Dừng lại." Mệnh lệnh đã khiến Tony dừng lại, và không có nhiều người có thể ra lệnh cho sự im lặng của gã. Nhưng gã đã để cho người phụ nữ này có thể.

Dr. Conner bước tới chỗ họ, và chỉ có bàn tay của Thor trên lưng gã để giữ Tony ở lại khi cô đưa tay lên. Thay vì một cái tát, gã cảm thấy một bàn tay đang vuốt má mình, lau đi những giọt nước mắt mà gã đã không nhận ra là đang rơi. "Những suy nghĩ đó sẽ không mang con tôi trở lại, Mr. Stark. Amh không thể cứu con bé, nhưng anh đã cứu những người còn lại trong chúng tôi. Đó là một trong những điều đầu tiên anh học được khi làm bác sĩ. Anh không thể cứu tất cả mọi người."

"Chúa biết bao nhiêu lần tôi đã tự hỏi tại sao gia đình bệnh nhân không đổ lỗi cho tôi." Cô tiếp tục. "Nhưng chúng ta không phải là Chúa, Mr. Stark, thậm chí không phải anh ta." Dr. Conner ra hiệu cho Thor, người cúi đầu. "Chỉ có Chúa cứu tất cả chúng ta vào phút cuối, phần còn lại chúng ta chỉ cố gắng làm tốt nhất có thể. Và tôi tin rằng những người mà Chúa lấy từ chúng ta sẽ trở về như những thiên thần để hướng dẫn chúng ta và giúp chúng ta khỏi mắc phải những sai lầm tương tự."

"Tôi không tin vào Chúa." Tony nói một cách tê tái, mơ hồ khi biết rằng đó không phải là điều tốt nhất để nói trong tình huống này. Chúa ở quá xa trên đầu gã, chết đuối trên vùng đất khô cằn vì người phụ nữ này là tất cả những gì gã đã không nổi trên mặt nước.

Cô có vẻ buồn bã vì những lời của gã, nhưng may mắn thay, không lên lớp gã. Điều cuối cùng gã cần là những lời nói dối xinh đẹp được bọc trong một cây cung tôn giáo lớn nói rằng gã đã được tha thứ cho mọi tội lỗi của mình. Thế giới đã không hoạt động như vậy. Lòng tốt duy nhất của vũ trụ đối với gã sẽ là sự lãng quên sau khi gã chết. Gã chỉ có thể hy vọng cứu được đủ người khỏi những phát minh của chính mình trước khi điều đó xảy ra.

"Vậy thì, tôi sẽ tin cho cả hai chúng ta." Dr. Conner nói. "Nhưng anh không thể để điều này ngăn anh quay trở lại đó. Có những đứa trẻ ngoài đó giống như Jasmine của tôi, và anh là một trong số ít người có thể giữ chúng an toàn khi người ngoài hành tinh và quái vật cố gắng xé tan thế giới. Anh là một trong những người duy nhất có thể chống đỡ chúng, cho nên đó là điều anh phải tiếp tục làm. Vì Jasmine và những người khác chúng ta không thể cứu. "

Tony cứng người khi cô kéo gã vào một cái ôm. Người phụ nữ này có nhiều sức mạnh hơn bất kỳ ai trong số họ, và gã vẫn không thể hiểu cô đang làm điều này như thế nào. Tony là một kẻ giả mạo, giả trang xung quanh và trốn dưới một bộ áo giáp. Dr. Becca Conner và những người như cô là những anh hùng thực sự, cứu những sinh mạng hàng ngày, không chỉ mỗi khi có mối đe dọa lớn xảy ra. Cô có quyền ghét gã và nguyền rủa tên của gã, nhưng ngay tại đây cô đã tha thứ cho gã khi Tony biết mình không xứng đáng với điều đó. Gã không nghĩ mình có thể làm những gì cô ấy đã làm. "Tôi..." Gã nói lại lần nữa, ước rằng gã có thể hứa là gã sẽ không để nó xảy ra lần nữa, ước rằng gã đã tin vào các thiên thần, bởi vì sẽ dễ dàng hơn khi nghĩ rằng gã đã không tiêu diệt hoàn toàn cô bé. Nhưng gã cũng không thể làm được. Tony Stark có thể phủ nhận rất nhiều thứ, nhưng gã không thể sống trong sự phủ nhận vì điều này.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Gã nghẹn ngào, biết rằng nó không đủ, sẽ không bao giờ là đủ, nhưng đó là thứ duy nhất gã có thể cho đi.

Gã cảm thấy đôi vai của bác sĩ Conner run rẩy trong tiếng nức nở bên dưới gã. "Tôi biết" là tất cả những gì cô nói khi cô bắt đầu khóc lần nữa.

Khi cuối cùng cô cũng buông gã ra, cô quay sang cả gã và Thor. Thor cũng có những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má, nhưng Thor khiến nó trông thật cao quý, thay vì sự yếu đuối mà Tony cảm thấy vì đã mất kiểm soát trước mặt họ. "Hãy đi cùng tôi đến đám tang." Cô nói khi cô lau nước mắt. "Tất cả các Avengers đều được mời. Đặc biệt là anh."

"Nhưng anh trai cô--"

"Anh ấy không phải là người giám hộ của Jasmine, bất kể anh ấy đã giúp tôi bao nhiêu sau cái chết của Bobby." Dr. Conner nói. "Anh ấy có thể đối phó với tôi nếu anh ấy muốn hét lên với ai đó. Và tôi biết Jasmine sẽ thích có tất cả các anh ở đó."

"Cô cho chúng tôi một vinh dự lớn." Thor trả lời. "Tôi sẽ chuyển lời cho những người khác."

Tony không thể. Gã không thể xử lý nó, ý nghĩ đứng đó và nhìn chiếc quan tài (buổi lễ đóng quan tài, bởi vì Tony đã tận mắt thấy vũ khí của gã đã để lại cho cô khủng khiếp như thế nào) được hạ xuống đất khi biết rằng gã chính là nguyên nhân.

"Mr. Stark?"

Gã cũng không thể nói không. Đây là lỗi của gã. Gã phải nhìn nó đến cuối cùng. Gã không thể từ chối yêu cầu này. Gã gật đầu, dành một chút thời gian để tự trấn tĩnh bản thân trước khi nói lại lần nữa. "Tôi sẽ ở đó."

"Cảm ơn." Dr. Conner nói.

Gã không xứng đáng với lời cảm ơn hay sự an ủi của cô. Không có cách nào để gã làm điều này đúng. Gã cũng không thể đối mặt với niềm kiêu hãnh thầm lặng trong mắt Thor, nhưng gã cũng không thể cưỡng lại cái ôm mà Thor kéo gã vào. "Hãy đến, bạn của tôi. Chúng ta hãy chuẩn bị và để Dr. Conner tiếp quản lễ vọng của chúng ta ở đây."

Dr. Conner gật đầu và quay lại với những bông hoa trên vỉa hè. Cô lau mắt và nói. "Jasmine sẽ thích những bông hoa đó."

Tony không thể nhìn cô nữa. Gã lùi ra khỏi Thor và để bộ đồ che chắn mình trước khi gã cất cánh để trở về Tháp. Gã cần phải chọn ra một bộ đồ tối và chuẩn bị cho địa ngục mà gã đang bước vào. Bây giờ đó là sự phủ nhận, gã cho phép mình chìm đắm trong khoảng thời gian ngắn có thể, bởi vì chẳng có cách nào để 'chuẩn bị' cho việc này. Chẳng có sám hối nào để xóa bỏ tội lỗi này, và chẳng có Chúa để tha thứ cho gã. Chỉ có mình gã và người đã chết.

Dù sao thì gã cũng không có cách nào để có thể tha thứ cho chính mình.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Một trong những câu thoại của nhân vật Hamlet trong vở kịch cùng tên của Shakespeare, cho những ai muốn biết :))) 
> 
> (1) née: tiếng Pháp, nghĩa là nhũ danh. 
> 
> (2) MD: viết tắt của Medicine Doctor - bác sĩ y khoa.


End file.
